


Journeys to Each Other: Ash and Goh Oneshots

by beautifulandsweet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulandsweet/pseuds/beautifulandsweet
Summary: What it says on the tin: a collection of one-off stories about Ash and Goh learning new things about each other and growing closer.Chapter 17: Underground. While digging for fossils in Sinnoh’s Underground, Ash and Goh are separated… resulting in encounters with wild Pokemon, Team Rocket, and some looming insecurities.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 27
Kudos: 365





	1. Karaoke

Goh didn't sing.

It took Ash a while to catch on. After all, Goh liked music enough. He could chat with Chloe about the latest bands, most of which Ash didn't recognize. Sometimes Goh would clap along to Raboot's dancing or bop his head to a song played at the train station.

It wasn't until Ash caught him dancing in the kitchen that he put the pieces together.

It was Goh's turn to help Mimey clean up after dinner. Ash had made it halfway down the stairs, on his way to train with Riolu, before Pikachu brought it to his attention that he had forgotten his hat. 

By the time he came back, Mimey had set the ballcap aside to wipe down the table. The radio was playing some pop song. "Mimey, are you--" 

Mimey cut off the question with a zip-the-lip kind of gesture and pointed toward the kitchen. With Riolu and Pikachu on either side, Ash peeked through the door.

Goh had his hands in the dish water and his back to the door, so he didn't notice them right away. His hips were swinging along to the beat. 

Ash bit down a laugh. He already knew that Goh danced like a spaz, but he had resolved not to say anything about it after Goh had, rightly, pointed out that Ash couldn't talk when he danced like a lame dad.

(It still made Ash laugh to remember when Chloe had agreed with this statement, and the professor had reacted like an offended, "Hey!") 

Then Goh turned to set a plate in the dish rack, and Ash noticed that his lips were moving. He mouthed the words in perfect timing to the song, but no sound came out.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

Goh jumped. He turned the radio down, dripping suds on the counter in the process. "What? Did you say something?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to plead ignorance. Ash leaned against the doorframe, too intrigued by the way Goh's face reddened to let it go. "Mmhm. What are you doing?"

"The dishes?"

Riolu actually laughed and twirled his way to Goh's side. "Lu, lu, lu~" 

"I wasn't singing." Goh frowned at Riolu. "Shouldn't you be practicing your footwork outside?"

Pikachu grinned mischievously and joined in the singing. "Pikaaa, pika piii~"

"Stop it!" Goh turned back to the sink. 

"Wait... you weren't singing." Ash came closer, scooping Riolu into his arms in the process. "Why not? It's not like anyone's stopping you."

Goh trained his eyes on the cup he was scrubbing. "I don't sing. I'm not good at it."

"So? You've heard me sing before. I'm no good, either, but that doesn't stop me." Come to think of it, Ash had sung karaoke with Goh's grandmother once. Goh had laughed at Ash's antics and cheered louder than anyone, but somehow, he had escaped participation without Ash noticing until just now.

"Yeah, well, you're shameless." Goh's lips kicked up at the corner, as if he found that trait endearing. "Just let it alone, okay?"

"But..." Ash ducked his chin to rest on Riolu's head. "I'd really like to hear you sing."

Goh rinsed a cup. "Why? I just told you that I'm not good at it."

"Come on, please?"

"Pika?" On his shoulder, Pikachu put on his best, sparkly-eyed begging face. 

Goh visibly winced. "Don't gang up on me."

"Pleeeease?"

Then they received help from an unexpected quarter. Sobble appeared on Goh's shoulder, startling gasps out of both Ash and Pikachu. The water lizard crooned in Goh's ear, "Sob sob, sobble~"

Goh gave Sobble an annoyed look. "... maybe later," he finally said. He tossed a towel at Ash. "Come on. If you're not going to train, help me finish up."

Ash adjust his hold on Riolu so that he could dry dishes. Pikachu drooped on his shoulder. They might have worn Goh down a little, but he wouldn't budge any more right now.

Ash could wait... a little while.

The next morning, before Ash had taken a bite of his breakfast, Goh shoved his phone in Ash's face. "Did you sign me up for another contest without asking me?"

Ash held up his hands. He had planned on telling Goh later, but it seemed that the contest had sent him a confirmation email sooner than expected. "I have a reason!"

"I told you, I don't sing!" Goh towered over Ash, and he could have sworn that his friend had grown ten feet. "What makes you think I would do karaoke?"

"We all will," Ash said. "Chloe and Parker are coming, too."

"That's even worse." Goh crossed his arms. "I'm not doing it."

"Aw, come on..."

Then Raboot tugged on Goh's pant leg. He stared into Goh's eyes. "Rab."

Ash and Pikachu hid their smiles as Goh wavered. Finally, he sighed. "You said you had a reason for signing me up. What is it?"

"Did you see the prize? A dozen Friend Balls!" Ash figured, with so many Pokemon who evolved from high friendship, Goh could use the Friend Balls to help fill his Pokedex. 

Goh scanned over the email. "Ash, this is tonight!"

"It is?" Ash pulled out his own phone to double-check the date. "Oops. I thought it was next week."

"Pika pikachu." His partner pinched his cheek. Goh looked like he wanted to do the same thing. Instead, he jabbed his phone toward Ash.

"Fine. I'll do it, but if you laugh at me, I'm calling your mother and telling her every dumb thing you've done in the past month."

Ash ignored the threat. "Why would I laugh?"

Goh turned away without answering. Raboot swiped a couple muffins and followed him out.

Ash turned back to his breakfast. He wondered if he should ask Chloe about Goh's strange reaction.

He spent the rest of the day training with Farfetch'd, helping Chrysa move some file boxes, and trying to figure out where Goh and Raboot had disappeared to. When dinner came and went without sign of the pair, Ash worried that Goh might bail on them after all. 

Chloe and Parker met him by the gate. They had exchanged their school uniforms for hoodies and jeans. "Don't worry," Chloe said. "He's meeting us there. Don't know what you told him, but he's strategizing how to win."

"Win?" Ash explained that he had mentioned the Pokeball prize, but Raboot had won him over. "Hey, you've heard Goh sing, right? If he's as bad as he says, then how does he think he'll win a karaoke contest?"

"Oh, he sucks," Parker piped up. 

Chloe shushed him. "He's not that bad. You know that Goh's grandma sings karaoke, right? We used to tag along sometimes. We had this duet that we would do, and because we were cute little kids, everyone would cheer us on. Then we got older."

The pieces clicked together for Ash. "Someone made fun of him."

"Someone in his grandma's karaoke league," Chloe said. "I never figured out who, or I would've kicked them in the shins."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pi."

"Behave," Ash said.

"Anyway, Goh refused to sing that duet with me ever again." Chloe wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders. "So I had to teach this guy how to do it."

Parker wriggled out of the embrace. "What song are you singing, Ash?"

"The Battle Frontier theme," he said. He had heard the theme song so much when he trained there that it got stuck in his head, so at least he knew the lyrics. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow at his choice, but they arrived at the venue before she could comment. 

Goh and Raboot had staked out a table for them. He waved them over with a big grin. Not the reaction Ash had been expecting.

Chloe snagged the machine to input their song choices, and Parker grabbed a couple sodas. Ash sat next to Goh. "You nervous?"

"Not really. Raboot's going to help me." His Pokemon pretended to ignore them, but his eyes were glued to the stage. Goh smiled fondly. "He's such a performer. No one's going to be watching me when he's up there, too."

Maybe that explained the new attitude. Ash still felt like something was off, and he honestly doubted that people would ignore Goh for his Pokemon. Still, when Chloe and Parker returned to the table, Goh relaxed into the usual chitchat about Chloe's school and Parker's friends. So Ash set his worries aside and resolved to enjoy the show.

The contest had attracted a couple dozen contestants. Ash and Pikachu enjoyed the first couple songs. At that point, Ash realized that he had made a mistake. Pikachu drooped with boredom, and Ash's knee started to bounce.

"Patience," Chloe whispered. Ash scowled back at her.

Then Goh slid his phone across the table. He had pulled up a shuffle game. Ash appreciated the gesture. The game kept him entertained until Chloe and Parker took the stage. They matched vicious grins before launching into a well-rehearsed version of "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better." Ash gaped when Chloe belted out the final notes.

"You used to sing this with her?" he whispered.

"And she absolutely can sing it better," Goh replied. Ash frowned, concerned that Goh might be disparaging himself, but Goh seemed fine. He blew a loud whistle as Chloe and Parker took their bows. When Parker sat down again, Goh congratulated him. "I know how tough your sister is to work with." Chloe rolled her eyes. 

Ash took his turn, and his friends hollered over the rest of the applause. A few other singers performed. Finally the moment came, and Goh took the stage with Raboot.

The first couple beats of the song sounded vaguely familiar. Chloe gaped. "He's not..."

Raboot broke into breakdancing the same moment that Goh sang the first words to the Pokemon Rap. Ash gaped. He never would have guessed that Goh would choose a song from an old kids show.

It was genius. A couple people around the room chuckled, but their tone was more nostalgic than malicious. Goh's pitch might not have been perfect, but he could rattle off the Pokemon names with ease. Of course he could; how many times had he rattled off the growing list of his own Pokemon? That, combined with Raboot's power moves, gave Goh the confidence to own the stage.

Ash sighed. He had wanted to push Goh out of his comfort zone a little, but it seemed that Goh hadn't needed the push after all.

The song ended, and Goh and Raboot both struck a pose that vaguely reminded Ash of Leon. The crowd cheered the duo off the stage.

Goh's grin vanished the moment he returned to the table. He narrowed his eyes at Ash. "Well?"

"You lied to me." Ash winked. "You're a good singer."

Parker made a doubtful noise, then whined when Chloe pinched him. Goh didn't notice, still studying Ash's face for his real reaction. Chloe distracted him by holding up her phone. "I have the evidence! Recorded everything."

"What?!" Goh launched across the table to grab the phone, but Chloe dodged him. 

"I think I'll show Dad, and Chrysa, ooh and..." Amused, Ash watched Goh chase Chloe around the table while Parker tried in vain to shush them before the next performance. 

Raboot had hopped up on a chair to steal the last of Goh's soda, and Pikachu slid off Ash's shoulder to sit beside him and chatter excitedly about the performance. The praise left Raboot blushing. Ash hid a smile.

In the end, someone else won the Friend Balls. Ash expected Goh to grumble, but in the end he shrugged it off. "Raboot had fun," he said. "That's all that matters."

Ash frowned because no, that wasn't all that mattered. Chloe, still trying to keep her phone away from Goh, made an excuse to break off with Parker. They headed down the street to grab some ice cream, but Ash and Goh headed back toward the lab.

To Ash's surprise, Goh offered Raboot a piggyback ride. "What's so surprising about that? He was on his feet all day, practicing his dance."

"Is that why you two disappeared?"

"Well, someone didn't give us much of a heads-up," Goh pointed out. Raboot echoed his annoyance with a tired groan. "Plus, we had to convince Sobble to stay home since sad songs make him cry. Didn't want there to be a flood, so..."

Ash pictured all those karaoke singers wailing along with the tiny water lizard. "Good idea. So did you two have any fun?"

"Hm?" Goh turned to him. "Is that why you dragged us all out here? I thought you were just being nosy."

"Nosy?"

"Wanting to hear me sing." Goh raised an eyebrow. "Are you satisfied now?"

"I wasn't being nosy! I just... didn't want you holding yourself back." When Goh gave him a blank look, Ash continued, "You do that sometimes... give up on something just because you aren't good at it. But if you enjoy it, who cares if you're good or not? You should do what makes you happy."

Ash rubbed his neck. He still wasn't getting a good read on Goh's feelings, so when Goh did not respond right away, he started to panic. Maybe he had said it wrong, or Goh was still mad at him for signing them up without asking...

"Okay, first off," Goh said, "I didn't give up singing because I'm not good at it. I just care about other stuff more, like catching more Pokemon and finding Mew. Second... you really went to all this trouble just to make me happy?" Goh bumped his shoulder against Ash's. "Thanks."

Ash felt his face heat up. "You're welcome."

"But no more signing me up for weird contests," Goh added.

Ash thought about everything he had learned over the course of the night. “No promises.”


	2. Missed Calls

Ash pressed the buzzer outside Goh's apartment. Pikachu shivered from his spot inside Ash's zipped-up coat. Between the snow and the bag under his arm, Ash couldn't help thinking about the last time he had come here looking for Goh. That day, Goh had befriended Cubone, and Ash had met Goh's family. 

That day, Ash had been happy to help out a new friend.

Today, Ash was trying to choke down his growing sense of dread because his best friend was an absolute _idiot._

Raboot opened the door and yanked Ash inside. With the lights off and the kitchen empty, the apartment felt lifeless. "Hello?" Ash called. Raboot shook his head hard enough that his ears flew out to either side. He tugged Ash toward Goh's room.

Ash paused in the doorway. "You told Chloe that you were staying with your parents."

There was a muffled growl from the lump under the blankets. "Go away, Ash."

Ash bit down the first reply that came to mind. He dropped his bag and unzipped his coat, releasing Pikachu. "Find your phone?" he asked.

"What?" Goh shifted so that he could peer over the edge of the blankets. Ash briefly felt sorry for him. His face was flushed, his eyes glassy, his forehead damp with sweat. He had to feel miserable.

Then Ash remembered how he had found out that Goh was sick in the first place, and he lost all sympathy.

"Your phone," Ash said. "Do you know where it is?"

Without sitting up, Goh reached a hand over to fumble at the nightstand. He almost knocked over the lamp. 

Raboot set the Rotom phone next to Goh's pillow. "You had it?" Goh asked. Raboot nodded.

Ash had been halfway back to Pallet Town to spend the weekend with his mother when he received the call from Goh's phone. When he answered and heard only Raboot's frantic voice on the other end, he panicked.

After a few rounds of phone tag, he had managed to reach Chloe. She reassured him that Goh had caught a cold and decided to recover at home, no big deal... but no one had answered the home phone. 

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked. "Your parents, your grandma?"

"Visiting relatives," Goh admitted. "Just as well. I didn't want to get them sick, either."

"Do they even know you're here?" Goh didn't respond, which meant, no, they didn't. "You know that you're an idiot, right?"

"Shut up." Goh struggled to sit up. Suddenly his face turned white, and he lunged for the waste basket beside the bed.

Ash dutifully emptied the basket, and by the time he returned, Raboot had helped Goh adjust the pillows so he could sit up. With the blankets pooled around his middle, Goh shivered until Raboot cuddled closer to his side. Pikachu curled up on his lap, too.

The scene should have been heartwarming. Instead, Ash fumed as he pulled over the desk chair and started to dig through the bag. He pulled out medicine, tissues, and a thermos of hot chocolate.

"You're not supposed to be here, either," Goh murmured.

"A huge idiot," Ash snapped. "Where else would I be?" He shoved the thermos into Goh's hands and stared him down until Goh took a sip.

Goh eyed him warily. "You're mad. I haven't seen you this angry since that time Team Rocket stole your lunch." He coughed and took another sip of the hot chocolate. "Sorry. It's just a cold, nothing to worry about. You don't have to stay."

"I'm not worried about the cold." Ash waited until Goh met his eyes. "I'm worried that you got sick, and instead of telling anyone, you went to hide in an empty apartment with no one to help you."

"Raboot helped."

"Guess he's smarter than you, then." 

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to me when I'm sick?" Goh complained. His eyes drooped, apparently too tired to let Ash's biting comments get to him, but even so, Ash felt a little guilty. 

Ash actually couldn't remember seeing Goh sick before. Ash had fallen ill two or three times since they met, and each time, Goh had taken care of him-- bringing him medicine, keeping him company, and, once, even crawling under the covers with him when Ash had been especially needy.

Ash didn't understand why Goh hadn't let him return the favor.

"Why didn't you just stay at the lab?" he asked. When Goh didn't answer right away, Ash prompted him to take another drink.

Eventually Goh said, "It's easier not to ask."

"Huh?" 

"The last time I got really sick... it was a long time ago now, but my parents were working. My grandmother was out of town. I got such a bad fever that I couldn't reach the phone. If anyone had known, they would have come, but..." Goh trailed off. 

Ash could just imagine a younger version of his friend, alone and miserable in a dark apartment just like this. If no one had helped him... his heart ached at the thought. "That must have been scary."

Goh shrugged. "I got better. A little rest, and I'll get better this time, too. No need to worry anyone else."

Raboot squirmed under Goh's arm. On his lap, Pikachu sighed. "Chaaa..."

Ash understood. He reached over and flicked Goh on the forehead. "Hey. Things are different now. You have so many people who would come running if you just asked. You could have called my mother, and she would have dropped everything and run all the way over from Pallet Town."

Goh rolled his eyes. "No, she wouldn't. She might send you over with a list of instructions."

"Actually..."

"She didn't."

Ash held up the bag. "No, but Chloe and her parents packed this for you. Raboot gave us a pretty bad scare. I'm going to call them in a few minutes to let them know you're okay."

Goh deflated. "That's debatable," he murmured. He sank back against the pillows.

Ash felt his forehead, and his hand came away slick with sweat. He sighed. It was hard to stay mad with Goh this sick. "Wait here a minute, and I'll bring you a wet cloth for your head."

"Kay..." Goh's eyes drooped again. With Raboot watching him and Pikachu starting to snore, Ash took his opportunity. He retreated to the kitchen and made the promised phone call.

He also called Goh's mother. She started fussing immediately, and he could hear Goh's father packing in the background. Ash assured them that he would stay with Goh until they arrived. He didn't want to miss Goh's reaction when he figured out that Ash had spilled his secret-- served him right for worrying everyone.

Ash helped Goh lie down again and pressed the promised wet cloth over his forehead. Raboot moved from the bed to the chair, which left Ash standing by the bed and wondering what to do next. He considered the stacks of Goh's old Pokemon magazines.

Then Goh reached out from under the blankets, curling his fingers loosely around Ash's wrist. "Hey. Thanks for checking on me."

“Maybe you’ll let me check in a little sooner next time?”

“Sure.” Goh looked away, then back again. “So, um… I’m actually still pretty cold…”

"How can you be cold when you're burning up?" Ash shook his head. "I'll grab another blanket, just--"

"No, uh... I was hoping..." Goh blushed.

Ash realized what Goh wanted. He considered dragging it out and teasing him, but, well, he did look miserable. “Scoot over.”

Goh adjusted, trying to avoid jostling Pikachu. Goh might have been trying to keep him away before, but as soon as Ash climbed under the covers, Goh readjusted to drape an arm over Ash and effectively trap him there. Ash didn't mind. He wanted to be there, and now that Goh had let him in, he didn't plan on moving any time soon.


	3. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet that I wrote a while back and never came back to. Enjoy.

When Professor Cerise announced over breakfast that Chloe would be joining them in the park that morning, Ash and Goh had been equal parts excited and bewildered. Ash almost choked in his rush to finish breakfast while Goh practically vibrated in his seat, curiosity killing him. What did Chloe want in the park? Was she finally showing an interest in the Pokemon?

The boys found her pacing back and forth on the far side of the park. Goh eyed the bucket of garden tools with suspicion. Ash and Pikachu walked along the line of flags that Chloe had planted in the ground "You're late," Chloe said by way of greeting.

"What's all this?" Goh let Sobble down out of his arms, and the timid Pokemon investigated the flags. Raboot, perhaps wisely, kept his distance.

"What does it look like?" Chloe pulled a couple of small shovels from her bucket. "We're going to plant some berry trees." 

Goh chewed his lip. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm no good with plants." Goh distinctly remembered a class in elementary school when everyone had been tasked with growing a bean sprout. Chloe's had grown into a bushy plant. Goh's bean never sprouted at all. 

"Good thing you have an expert gardener supervising, then." Chloe shoved a shovel in his hands. "Won't it be great to grow some of your own Pokemon food? You go through enough of it."

Goh couldn't argue with that. He checked in on Ash, who dug in, literally and figuratively. Pikachu helpfully moved one of the flags out of the way so Ash could dig the first hole. "Come on, it'll be fun!" he said with one of his thousand-watt grins. He looked like a little kid playing in a sandbox.

"Have you ever gardened before?" Chloe produced a pouch of berries and let Ash pick one to plant.

"Nope." Ash picked the Tamato berry. Pikachu gave it a sniff before Ash dropped it in the hole. "We've visited berry farms before, haven't we, buddy? But we never stayed in one place long enough to watch a tree grow."

Goh and Chloe exchanged looks. Sometimes they forgot that Ash had traveled for so long before arriving at the lab. Goh hoped that Ash would stick around long enough to see the berries grow. Chloe gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before crouching down to show Ash how to gently pat the dirt into a mound over the berry. 

Raboot filled Chloe's watering can for her, but before she could use it, Sobble watered the mound for her. Pikachu clapped in delight, startling Sobble into disappearing. 

"Come on, Goh, you're missing out," Ash said. "Which should go next, Rawst or Aspear?"

They spent the next hour digging holes wherever Chloe placed a flag. A couple Pokemon drifted by to study the proceedings. Oddish and Pineco settled in to watch, but Skwovet had to be shooed away after she tried to steal the berries. 

After they finished, Chloe asked Raboot to help her grab drinks from the kitchen. Goh patted his hands together and stretched up.

Ash sat cross-legged in the grass, staring at the planted mounds. Goh recognized that far-off gaze from all the times that Ash had remembered some unhappy thing that he didn’t want to talk about. 

When they had been getting to know each other, Goh used to pester Ash with questions about his past travels. He learned quickly that Ash never shared anything before he was ready. Goh’s questioning would only result in Ash clamming up and sinking into a despondent mood.

Goh had learned not to push. After all, they had plenty of time.

So Goh smothered his curiosity and dropped to the grass beside Ash. He pulled up an article on his Rotom phone. “Listen to this. In Kalos, berry farmers use composters to create mulch to help the berries grow. Think we can build one of those?”

Ash grinned. “Sounds fun.”


	4. Missing Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infamous missing scene from Episode 34. Goh might not be ready to battle the Karate Master. Raboot, on the other hand...

“Right now?” Goh glanced between the Karate Master, pumped for another battle, and Ash, still reeling from his defeat. 

“Of course! Let’s remind your friend how fun battling can be, eh?” The Karate Master slammed his fist into his other palm. “Tell me. How many badges do you have?”

“Badges?”

“None,” Ash answered for him. He cradled Riolu as he got to his feet. “He catches Pokemon more than he battles with ‘em.” 

Goh bit his lip. That battle had been so brutal, and he wanted to be there for his friend. “Ash, this can wait. I can come back later…”

“Nonsense!” The Karate Master called over one of his pupils. “If you haven’t fought any gym battles before, I’ll use the first set.”

“First set?” 

“Gym leaders have different teams,” Ash explained, “so they can face challengers at all different parts of their journeys. The dojo is the same way, right?”

“Right.” The pupil returned with a case containing six Pokeballs, and the Karate Master chose one. “So, since you’re still new to battling, let’s start with a one-on-one battle. Who will be your partner?”

On his shoulder, Sobble vanished from sight. Goh wouldn’t have asked him to fight, anyway-- not with Raboot bouncing in anticipation beside him.

Goh hadn’t seen Raboot this worked up in a while. Ever since Grapploct had sent Hitmonchan through the dojo door earlier, Raboot had been itching to join in and obviously had his heart set on a battle of his own. Goh wasn’t sure how to feel about that-- it worried him, sometimes, that he and Raboot clearly had different goals-- but for now, he had the chance to offer Raboot exactly what he wanted. “Raboot, I’m counting on you.”

Raboot tightened his paw into a fist.

The Karate Master called on Hitmonchan. Goh blanched at the choice. If this was the same Hitmonchan that had faced Grapploct, Goh didn’t stand a chance.

Ash, who had retreated to the sidelines with Riolu and Pikachu, reminded him, “He has different Hitmonchan, you know.”

“I know,” Goh said as he remembered the ranks of Pokemon training outside. He really wanted to add one to his Pokedex, but if he wanted to do that, he had to focus on the fight in front of him. “Remember, Raboot, calm and collected.”

Raboot rolled his eyes, but Goh followed his own advice and took a long, deep breath. He glanced over at Ash, sitting on the sidelines and wearing a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Let’s remind him how fun battling can be,” huh?

The Karate Master started. “Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!”

The punch hit Raboot square in the chest, sending him flying backward. Goh flinched in sympathy. “Counter with an Ember!”

Raboot kicked up a pebble set ablaze and shot it toward Hitmonchan. It clipped the fighter’s cheek, leaving a small scorch mark.

“Again!” Goh called, at the same time the Karate Master called, “Detect!” Hitmonchan caught the next pebble in his glove and dropped it to the floor.

“Pika pika!” Pikachu cheered.

Goh glanced sideways and noticed the hard look on Ash’s face. Grapploct had used Detect, too. Come to think of it, Grapploct’s strength was in its arms, just like Hitmonchan’s. Riolu had surprised it from attacking below. 

Raboot glanced back and nodded as if he had noticed the same thing.

“Mach Punch,” the Karate Master called.

“Quick Attack!” Raboot ducked under the punch and rolled, righting himself at the last moment to direct a kick at the floor. Hitmonchan stumbled backward, and Goh shouted, “Double Kick!”

The first kick collided with Hitmonchan’s fist striking down from above. The second kick knocked Hitmonchan backward.

“You got this!” Ash shouted. 

As Hitmonchan stumbled back, Raboot used another Quick Attack to duck behind his legs, and Hitmonchan hit the floor hard. He didn’t get back up. Just like that, it was over.

“Rab!” Raboot placed his paws on his hips, standing tall in a proud pose. Then he hopped back to Goh’s side and, startling him, offered him a fist bump.

Before he could overthink the gesture, Ash rushed to his side and patted him on the back, hard enough that Goh stumbled. Pikachu chattered excitedly at Raboot, and even Riolu, still cradled against Ash’s shoulder, smiled sweetly at them. 

The Karate Master crossed the floor and offered Goh a handshake. “Well done! I see that you learned something from your friend’s gambit earlier.” Then he knelt down to speak directly to Raboot. “And you! That was a fine kick. I don’t suppose you’d like to stay and train with our Hitmonlee, would you?”

Goh stiffened, anxious that Raboot might consider the offer. The rabbit Pokemon leaned back against his leg. “I don’t think so,” Goh said. “Thank you for the battle.”

The Karate Master nodded his approval. “So have you decided between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan?”

Later, after Ash and Goh had said their goodbyes and visited the Pokemon Center, Ash asked him, “So why Hitmonchan?”

“Well, with his speed, Hitmonchan has a great defense. That’ll be helpful as you train for the rematch, right?”

“Huh?” Ash stopped walking. “What are you talking about?”

Goh suspected the Karate Master had gone easy on him for the sake of ending their visit on a high note. The atmosphere in the dojo had lightened considerably after their friendly match. Goh knew that he couldn’t hold a candle to Ash, let alone Bea, but Raboot had enjoyed jumping into the ring. 

So if he could support Ash in his training, and maybe get a little stronger for Raboot’s sake at the same time, Goh wanted to do that.

“If you want to fight Leon again, you’ll have to face Bea again, too. You weren’t ready today, but there’s always tomorrow. That’s what you tell me, right?” Goh flashed a grin.

Ash’s return smile was hesitant, but it was there. “Right. I won’t let Farfetch’d and Riolu down again.”

“Pika…” Pikachu tugged on Ash’s pant leg, requesting to be picked up. Ash deposited him on his shoulder, and Pikachu rubbed his cheek on Ash’s face. “Pika pika!”

“I don’t think you let anyone down,” Goh said. “It was a learning experience.”

“Experience…” Ash tilted his head as he considered. “I think that’s why I got so mad. That Bea… she doesn’t value her opponents.”

That caught Goh’s attention. Beside him, Raboot’s ears perked up, too. “What do you mean? She said thanks after the battle, right?” 

“I guess.” Ash frowned. “It’s just the feeling I got… like she didn’t see other trainers as anything other than stepping stones. First, she said that Korrina was too soft, which just isn’t true. Then she wanted me to forfeit the match before it was done. She didn’t take us seriously. Riolu worked so hard. It wasn’t right to dismiss him like that.”

“I don’t really get it,” Goh admitted. When Ash’s face hardened, Goh hurried to add, “No, don’t clam up. Explain it to me.”

Pikachu made a face because they all knew how well Ash explained things, but Ash tried anyway. “Well… it’s like… your battle just now.” Ash straightened up as he hit on the example he was searching for. “Yeah! Just like that. Raboot used that move like Riolu, right? You learned something from our battle.”

“Well, yeah.” Raboot shrugged, but whether it was embarrassment or false modesty, Goh couldn’t guess.

“And I do that all the time,” Ash said. “I learn from all the battles we fight. Like, I learned that Dragon Dance trick from that battle we saw between Lance and Leon. Or in Alola, I learned how to train better because I saw how Kiawe did it.”

Goh filed away a couple questions about Alola and Kiawe for later. “So you’re saying that you value your opponents because you learn from them.”

“Sort of.” Ash shrugged. “Sometimes it’s not so much learning. Sometimes it’s just getting to know each other, or… I don’t know… just a chance to be with your Pokemon.” 

“Pika pi!” Pikachu nuzzled against Ash’s cheek again.

Goh glanced down at Raboot. He was leaning against Goh’s leg again. Was it just him, or had that battle brought them just a little bit closer?

Goh scratched behind one of his ears. “I think I understand that.”


	5. Into the Quiet

Goh had reacted on instinct.

He and Ash had been on their way back into town. They had climbed all over Meteor Falls, collected comet shards, and caught a matching set of Solrock and Lunatone. The sun dipped low in the sky as they debated whether to find dinner or head back to the Pokemon Center for showers first. 

The Exploud came out of nowhere. They must have startled the giant. Exploud knocked Raboot out of the way with one swing of its arm and roared, loud enough to rip the grass from the ground and scatter dust into the air. 

Goh tackled Ash out of the way and pressed his hands over Ash’s ears. He flinched as the sound blast crashed over them. 

Pikachu responded with a blast of his own. He struck Exploud with Thunderbolt, and Goh rolled away from Ash to throw a Pokeball. Exploud broke free on the second shake. It took another round of Thunderbolt and a Double Kick from Raboot before Goh could make the capture.

By then, Ash had regained his feet. “Everyone okay?” Pikachu and Raboot both nodded, but Goh didn’t respond. Ash touched his shoulder, and Goh jumped. “Good catch.”

Goh stared blankly at him for a minute. Then he rubbed at his ears. “We have a problem. I can’t hear anything.”

Ash swallowed his initial panic. The danger was over. They had time to figure out the rest. “Come on.” He grabbed Goh by the hand and tugged him along the path they had been following before the attack.

Pikachu looked at their joined hands and smirked at Ash. "Chaaaa!"

"It's not like that. I just don't want to lose him out here, that's all." Ash could see Goh chasing after some rare Pokemon, hearing loss or no. At least this way Ash would notice him running off.

“What?” Goh asked. Ash shook his head and gestured that it wasn’t important.

Despite Ash’s worries, they made it back to the Pokemon Center without incident. Nurse Joy directed Goh to hop up on an exam table and checked his ears. 

"You're lucky," she said. "You have temporary hearing loss. You should regain all hearing within a day or two."

Goh stared at her, and she laughed. "Oops. That's right." She wrote the message on a notepad.

"That's great news," Ash said. Pikachu echoed the sentiment.

Goh, on the other hand, looked like he had swallowed an Aspear berry. “So I won’t get better until after we get home.”

“But you’ll get better,” Ash insisted. When Goh pointed at his ears, reminding Ash that he couldn’t understand him, Ash typed the message into his phone.

Goh scowled at the text, but before he could say anything, Raboot placed a paw on his leg. “Raboot.”

“You’ll be my ears until then?” Goh wrapped an arm around Raboot, giving him a half-hug. “You’re the best.”

That gave Ash an idea.

For about a day, Ash could say anything he wanted without Goh hearing it. He decided to take advantage. After all, he had so much he wanted to say.

“You sound like Pokemon saying its own name when you throw a Pokeball,” Ash told him when they sat down to dinner. Goh raised an eyebrow, but when Ash did not write down the comment, Goh shrugged it off.

“I have no idea when you do all that homework that Chloe brings you,” Ash said as they returned to their room for the night.

“I really wish you would stop dragging me to trading events. You always get excited, but then you never want to give up any of your Pokemon.”

“Actually, that’s pretty cute.”

“I kinda zoned out when you battled the Karate Master. I wish I’d paid more attention. When did you get so good at battling, anyway?”

“I really like it when you hold my bag while I battle.”

“I really like you.”

Goh ignored Ash’s constant barrage of talking. He went about his routine as usual: checking email, brushing his teeth, tucking Sobble into bed with a “sweet dreams” that was usually whispered, but came out a little louder than intended tonight. Ash turned off the light, but the moon was full enough that it was still easy to see around the room.

“Reminds me of that time…”

Finally Pikachu placed a yellow paw over Ash’s mouth. “Pi-KA.” Translation: shut UP already. Pikachu kept his paw in place for a few more seconds to let the message sink home before he hopped off Ash’s shoulder and curled up on Ash’s bed.

“Sorry,” Goh said. Seated on the floor, he leaned back against the bed where Sobble slept. His phone screen glowed blue in his hand, but his eyes found Ash’s face. “Guess it’s weird for you, huh? Since I can’t hold up my end of the conversation tonight.”

Ash frowned. He sank down to sit next to Goh as he considered. Was it weird? He actually felt pretty great about letting out all the things he wished he could tell Goh without scaring him off. 

But… Goh looked sad. He was wearing that polite smile that he put on whenever he felt lonely and didn’t want to let anyone know it. Ash hadn’t seen that face in a while. It hurt his heart to see it now.

Ash had already put his phone on the charger for the night. Without thinking, he reached for Goh’s phone, intending to type his next words. Then he noticed the article on the screen, something about noise-induced hearing loss.

Ash exited the screen and typed, “Sorry. Didn’t realize you were so worried. Why’d you do it, anyway?”

Goh read the text, sighed, and erased it. “Instinct,” he wrote back. Ash snorted. “Don’t act surprised when you would have done the exact same thing.”

Fair point. Ash had thrown himself from tall places often enough that he knew his answer. If it meant protecting a friend, Ash would do whatever he could, no matter how painful or scary it might be. That didn’t mean he wanted Goh to make those kinds of choices.

Instead of giving voice to any of his insecurities, Ash typed, “YOU can still talk, you know.”

Goh laughed. “Feels weird, though, when I can’t hear myself.” Then he tilted his head. “What were you going on about, anyway? I didn’t miss your love confession or anything, right?”

“No! Nothing! I said nothing!” Pikachu and Raboot laughed.

“Just kidding.” Goh pushed himself up and stretched. “I think Sobble had the right idea. G’night…”

Ash watched Goh crawl under the covers. Within a few minutes, he rolled onto his stomach, so Ash knew that he had actually gone to sleep. Sobble readjusted to snuggle closer to him, and Raboot wedged himself against Goh’s legs.

Ash retreated to his own bed and sat beside Pikachu’s curled form. He idly stroked Pikachu’s tail. “Someday I’m going to have to tell him all that stuff for real, huh?”

“Pika pi.”


	6. Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm watching through the Pokemon XY series for the first time. I didn't expect to like Clemont and Bonnie nearly as much as I do. Controversial opinion, I would be more excited to see them in Journeys than Serena.

"Wow, science is so amazing!"

Goh marked another tally on the pamphlet in his hands. There was an ongoing bet to see how many times Ash uttered that particular phrase over the course of the weekend. If Goh didn't distract him soon, Ash would sail past Goh's guess and make the professor the winner.

Ren and Chrysa both guessed low. They had worried that Ash would be bored at the research conference in Sinnoh. They had not expected the hyper kid bouncing between booths, poking at all the gadgets on display, and befriending every Pokemon in the event hall. Since all of these scientists studied Pokemon, Ash had plenty of choices.

At the moment, Ash had crouched in front of a Kubfu and held up his palms for the little bear Pokemon to throw mock punches into. "So this little guy evolves into a legendary Pokemon, and that Pokemon has two Gigantamax forms?"

The researcher leaned across the table to gush about Kubfu, and Ash absorbed everything. Goh bit down a smile. Ren and Chrysa had underestimated their friend. Ash responded to people with big dreams, and everyone in this room shared one big dream about understanding Pokemon better. Of course Ash would have a blast.

Goh wandered down the line of displays. Pikachu and Raboot had stayed behind at the Cerise Lab display-- supposedly to keep Chrysa company, but mostly to raid the basket of baked goods that she kept under the table. Only Sobble had tagged along, but he had turned invisible as soon as Goh had walked into the crowded hall.

Even so, Goh reached up to touch Sobble, more to reassure himself than his shy little friend. He had attended a handful of conferences before, but even he felt a little uneasy in such a large crowd, especially with Ash and Raboot distracted elsewhere.

"Who's that?" 

Goh turned. Behind a display table, a messy-haired boy in a lab coat leaned back in his chair. A magazine rested on his lap, and one of his hands idly scratched the crest of a dozing Bastiodon. Goh could have sworn that he had seen that face before.

"Sorry?" Goh scanned the table for clues: a few bylines by Professor Rowan, models of Mamoswine and Yanmega, a donation tin for a Shieldon conservation project. 

"The Pokemon on your shoulder," the boy said. "A Kecleon? A Ghastly, maybe?"

"Sobble, say hello." Sobble shimmered into view and gave a little wave. Then Bastiodon rumbled a hello, and Sobble vanished with a startled squeak. Goh chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"You were petting him." The messy-haired boy stood up and held out a hand. "Gary Oak. I'm watching Bastiodon for Professor Rowan while he's at his lecture."

"Oh, that's how I know you!" Goh shook his hand and introduced himself. "I've met your grandfather. Is Professor Oak here today?"

"Nah, Gramps sat this one out. He told me to keep an eye out for a couple research fellows from Kanto. You haven't seen that knucklehead with the Pikachu, have you?"

Goh frowned. Something about Gary's tone put him on edge. "You know Ash?"

"Sure. Same hometown and all." Bastiodon nudged Gary, and he resumed scratching the gentle giant. "When Gramps told me that Ash started helping Professor Cerise, I thought he was joking. No way someone that reckless got into academics."

Goh folded his arms. "Actually, he's been a huge help."

Gary smirked. "Oh yeah?"

"Of course." Goh gritted his teeth. Sure, he gave Ash a hard time for some of his childish antics or his wham-blam-kablooey way of describing things... but that was jostling between friends. Goh hated that other people couldn't see how smart Ash was.

"He has a really unique way of seeing things, you know? Like when he battles, he comes up with these crazy strategies on the fly. He does that while we're doing field work, too," Goh said. "Like one time, we needed to catch some Mankey, and he lured them out with a Nanab berry. Or when we studied a group of Ivysaur, and he got into their heads by crouching down and acting like one. Looked weird, but super effective.

"It's easy to underestimate him, sure, but he's a lot smarter than he looks. He might not have a background in research, but he's been an invaluable asset to Cerise Laboratory. And I'm not going to stand by and let you make fun of him."

Gary said nothing, but he bit his lip as if he wanted to laugh. Goh took a breath, ready to launch back into his defense, before a warm hand wrapped around his elbow.

"Hey," Ash said. "I didn't catch all that, but I'm guessing that someone was teasing you." He glared at Gary, who burst out laughing.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Gary nodded toward Goh. "You've found yourself a cute little guard Growlithe. He was really letting me have it."

Goh turned red, but Ash wore an easy grin. "I know, isn't he the best?"

"Hey!"

Ash ignored his protest and leaned across the table to pat Bastiodon. "So you're still working with Professor Rowan? How are all the baby Shieldon?" Ash chatted with Gary for a few minutes while Goh steamed beside them.

When Ash said his goodbyes and led Goh away, he explained, "Gary was my first rival, but we're friends now."

"You are?" Goh hadn't gotten that impression. Then again, Ash made friends everywhere he went. "Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"No worries. That's just Gary, always riling people up." Ash bumped their shoulders together as they walked. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

"Any time." 

Just then, Ash spotted a woman following a Musharna and collecting its pink Dream Mist in some kind of mini vacuum. He dashed over for a closer look. "Wow! Science is so amazing!"

Goh sighed and marked down another tally.


	7. Diglett's Cave

"You're a menace, aren't you?" Ash scowled at the Pokeball in his hand.

"Ash!" Goh protested. "Hold on tight, or I'll end up dropping you."

Ash readjusted his hold on Goh's shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he had ridden piggyback, and he didn't especially enjoy it now. His ankle throbbed. Goh was obviously struggling under his weight but refused to admit it. Ahead of them, Raboot and Pikachu carried the flashlights and exchanged worried looks. 

Ash wished he'd brought along Gengar or Dragonite. Either one could have carried him without a problem. 

Goh must have guessed his thoughts because he grunted, "No use worrying about what-ifs. We'll be out of here in no time."

"You sure?" Ash had never visited Diglett's Cave before. Professor Cerise suggested the trip after a hiker reported seeing an Alolan Diglett just outside the city. The professor had worried about the effect of an invasive species on the local Diglett population.

Ren had mentioned that rebellious Vermilion kids liked to play in the tunnels. Whether Goh had been one of those kids was still up for debate. Ash couldn't imagine Goh as a rebel, but his friend had been known to take off after a Pokemon regardless of rules or safety. In any case, Goh seemed confident navigating their way back to the surface.

"We came down this way," Goh said. "Shouldn't be much farther. How's your ankle feel?"

It felt like a spike driving into his joint with every jostling movement. Ash glanced down at the swollen purple mess that used to be his ankle. Goh wobbled when Ash shifted his weight, so Ash looked forward again. "It's not bad."

"Liar."

Ash huffed. It was his own fault. Goh had suggested the race to find the Alolan Diglett, but Ash had agreed. They searched half the afternoon before Ash spotted those three yellow hairs poking out of the ground. Without thinking, he sprinted toward Diglett.

He had forgotten one crucial thing. Where there was a Diglett, there were holes. He twisted his ankle on the way down. Ash knew from experience that he wouldn’t be running anywhere for a few weeks, but he would recover. In the meantime, it didn’t do any good to complain about it.

Still, he couldn’t help grumbling, "I still say it was cheap to catch Diglett before you helped me up.”

"I didn't realize you were hurt!" Goh stumbled, listing dangerously sideways for a moment before righting himself. “Stop talking now. Trying to concentrate on not dropping you.”

"If we're so close to the entrance, why don't you let me down? Go call for help. I'll wait until you come back."

"Stop talking," Goh said again. Ash might have been intimidated if Goh weren’t panting so hard. 

"Seriously, Goh, don't push yourself--"

"Shut up!" Pikachu and Raboot both jumped at the shout and swung the flashlights back at them. Ash held up a hand to shield his eyes, and that was enough to throw off Goh’s balance. He toppled back, and they both landed in a heap. Ash gritted his teeth against the pain that flared in his ankle. The Pokeball, with Alolan Diglett inside, went flying. Pikachu dove to catch it before it could hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Goh scrambled away to give Ash a chance to sort himself out. "I didn't mean to--"

"I know. I'm okay." Ash pushed himself up on his elbows. "Guess it's time for a break."

Goh looked like he might protest. Then Raboot sat down between them, and Pikachu handed the Pokeball back to Ash before belly-flopping onto the ground. It was such a dramatic gesture that even Goh had to laugh.

"Thanks, buddy," Ash said. "You sure you don't want to run ahead? Pikachu can keep me company until you get back."

Goh crossed his arms in a big X-shape. "Not happening."

"Why?" Ash glanced around the tunnel, empty except for the occasional Diglett popping up on the way through. Ash certainly wasn't afraid of some Diglett or Zubat. Even if he couldn't run, Pikachu could keep him safe long enough for Goh and Raboot to find reinforcements.

Goh didn't budge. "I made a promise to your mother that I would look out for you. Don't make me break that promise."

Ash knew then that arguing was pointless. He still didn't know what had prompted Goh to make that promise in the first place, but he took it seriously. Ash's mother had even pulled Ash aside to ask whether they had been up to something dangerous enough to warrant such earnest care. 

And it was obvious that Goh cared. Ash had been lucky enough to make some amazing friends: Brock and Misty pushed him to grow, Serena never let him give up, and all his Alolan friends helped him find a second home. Even so... Goh was different.

If Ash had twisted his ankle with any of his other friends, they would have helped him, of course. But they wouldn't be carrying him until their legs were shaking from the effort, wearing an expression like it would break them to leave him alone. Even for a few minutes.

Ash reached over to touch Goh's knee and stop its trembling. "Calm down. I'm going to be okay."

"Of course you are. I'll make sure of it."

Ash sighed; he had meant to calm him down, not fire him up. From his flopped position, Pikachu snickered at them. Ash scanned the area for a distraction, and his eyes landed on the Pokeball in his hand.

Upon release, the first thing Diglett did was sniff at Ash’s ankle. The whiskers on his head drooped. "Don't worry about it," Ash said. He wished everyone would quit fussing over him. He was doing his best not to think about the pain, and he wished they would let him.

He focused instead on Goh, who stared intently at Diglett for a long minute before he couldn’t resist anymore. He poked Diglett’s whiskers. "Oh. I expected them to feel like hair, but they're hard as steel." Fascinated, Goh reached for his phone to record a video as he petted the Pokemon. Diglett's whiskers started to wag like a Rockruff's tail.

A sudden breeze made Ash shiver. Raboot hopped up and placed a warm paw on his shoulder, but his nose pointed in the direction the breeze came from. Goh noticed. “We must be close to the entrance. Hey Diglett, do you think you can lead us out?”

Pikachu and Raboot followed Diglett down the tunnel. Goh crouched in front of Ash and hefted him up again. Ash flinched as the movement jostled his ankle again. “Sorry,” Goh murmured.

“Don’t be sorry.” Pressed against Goh’s back, Ash felt pleasantly warm. “You’re looking out for me. Thanks.”

Ahead, Pikachu called to let them know they had found the entrance. Goh picked up the pace.

“That’s what I’m here for.”


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't Ash look so unhappy during the Goh vs. Kiawe battle? I can only imagine that he gave Kiawe a piece of his mind later for trying to scare his (boy)friend off. 
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

Ash stretched his arms over his head. “What an awesome day! Right, buddy?”

On the bed in Kukui’s loft, Pikachu mimicked the stretch. “Pikaaa!”

Ash leaned over the railing. Below, his current team and his Alolan Pokemon had made fast friends-- Dragonite hugging it out with Incineroar, Gengar and Farfetch’d clambering around Melmetal’s arms, Riolu wrestling with Lycanroc in a corner. Even Sobble had curled up with Rowlet for a snooze on the couch.

After a long day of chasing Pokemon with Goh and hanging out with his old classmates on Treasure Island, Ash had been ready for a quiet evening with the professors. Burnet had cooked up a feast. Ash had offered to clean up, but instead, Burnet had handed him an armful of baby. Rei happily babbled against his shoulder for an hour.

Meanwhile, Kukui and Goh disappeared into the lab, but Ash didn’t have to wonder what they were doing. As their excitement grew, so did their volume. Goh’s earlier shyness disappeared the moment Kukui asked to see his Pokedex. After that, Kukui had a hundred questions about Goh’s Pokemon and their moves.

Burnet glanced toward the lab and snickered. “Talk about Synchronoise.” Ash groaned at the pun, but he couldn’t help grinning. He _knew_ those two would get along.

Then Burnet announced baby’s bathtime, and Kukui reappeared to scoop Rei out of Ash’s arms and give the baby a “Sweet Kiss.” About that time, Goh and Raboot slipped out to the porch.

Ash glanced at the clock. It was getting late, and they had promised to meet everyone for pancakes in the morning. “Guess we better check on them, huh?” Pikachu raced him down the ladder.

Goh wasn’t on the porch or in the yard. About the time Ash started to worry, Pikachu pointed down the beach, where Ash could just make out Goh’s silhouette in the distance. Too far to shout without waking anyone. Ash hurried down to the beach, but he slowed down as he got closer.

Goh faced away from him, but he could see his shoulders shaking. He hugged Raboot to his chest, and the Pokemon seemed to be clinging to his trainer just as desperately. Neither of them noticed Ash’s approach.

Goh’s voice came out soft. “You’ve been doing so great lately… at the dojo, in the desert. I’m so sorry for putting you in that situation earlier. I let you down.”

Ash opened his mouth, ready to interject, but Pikachu shushed him. He lifted a paw to his lips.

Raboot grabbed Goh’s face between his paws. “Rab-raboot.”

“What? No, you didn’t let me down!” Goh hugged Raboot closer. “You were incredible.”

Ash and Pikachu both smiled at the heartwarming sight. Pikachu had been right to wait. Then Ash ruined it by sneezing. Raboot immediately skewered them with a glare, and the color drained out of Goh’s face as he realized they’d witnessed the whole exchange.

Goh set Raboot down and hurriedly scrubbed the moisture from his eyes. “Sorry. Just… give us a minute, please.” He turned away.

“Goh.” Ash opened his arms and held them out. “Come here.”

Hadn’t Goh comforted him through his losing streak? How could Ash not return the favor? 

Goh’s brave face crumpled in an instant, and he flung himself into the embrace hard enough that Ash rocked back on his heels. Pikachu patted Goh’s head before hopping down and offering Raboot an encouraging “Pika pika.”

Goh took a shaky breath. “I never stood a chance, did I?”

“Probably not,” Ash admitted. "Kiawe’s training to be a kahuna, so he’s super strong. He really scared you, huh?" 

Goh hesitated, but then he nodded against Ash's shoulder. 

Ash resolved then that, the next time he caught Kiawe alone, he was shoving him into the sand. Goh had been nervous enough before Kiawe baited him into a fight he couldn't win. Ash understood that Kiawe had been looking out for him in his own over-the-top way, but Ash didn't need someone to test his friends.

Well, Kiawe couldn't question Goh's courage now. "I still can't believe you stood your ground against Inferno Overdrive. I'm so proud of you."

"Huh?" Goh pulled away. "But I lost."

“Did you? You won Kiawe over. You know, when I first met him, Kiawe and I butted heads a lot. He’s had to work hard to raise his Pokemon, so I had to prove that I was just as serious about training before he took me seriously, too. Make sense?”

Goh had seen enough of Ash’s World Coronation matches that it didn’t take him long to draw the connection. Ash kept telling him that trainers learned the most about each other through battling, and Kiawe was no different. “So you’re saying that Kiawe did all that because he wanted to know how serious I was about our friendship.”

“And now he knows.” Ash grinned as he remembered Goh’s speech about being friends rather than rivals. He really liked that idea. “Friends to the end.” 

Goh’s smile was more hesitant, but it was there. “Right.”

Pikachu yawned. Beside him, Raboot’s eyes drooped like he might fall asleep on his feet. “Guess we better head back,” Ash said. “If we’re getting pancakes for breakfast, on the way back, maybe we can pick up malasadas for the professors. Ooh, and we can stop by the berry stand to say hello to Incineroar’s friend…”

“How can you possibly be thinking of food after that huge dinner?” Goh laughed. 

Ash relaxed at the sound. As they walked back, he pointed out the stars glittering overhead-- so much brighter than anything they could see in Vermilion. Goh leaned so far back to look at them that Ash had to grab his shoulder to keep him from falling over, which prompted more laughter.

“You know,” Goh said, “Alola’s just as amazing as you said it was. Thanks for bringing me here.”

Ash grinned. Yeah, he thought, bump in the road aside… today had been pretty awesome.


	9. Sweets

“It’s Ash’s birthday?!” Goh turned in a circle, trying to take in the lab’s transformation. Ren and Francois had hung Pikachu-themed banners, Chrysa had picked out a towering chocolate cake, and Chloe had arranged a small mountain of gifts on the corner table. 

Professor Cerise nodded. “I only noticed a few days ago when I reviewed some old hiring paperwork. I think there’s a typo. His birth year is listed as 1997, but that can’t be right.”

“You think?” Chloe said. She watched the color draining out of Goh and poked him in the cheek. “Hey, why do you look so shocked? Didn’t he tell you?”

“No, he didn’t.” Goh stared at the gift pile and realized that he had to figure out a present, and fast. What on earth could Ash want that he didn’t already have? Battle items? More novelty pajamas? Food? Maybe he could sneak out to the PokeMart and find something.

The professor threw a wrench in Goh’s plans. “We wanted to make it a surprise. Do you think you can distract him for a few hours? Until lunchtime.”

“But--”

“Just do it.” Chloe grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him to the door. “Hurry up. He’ll be back soon.”

In fact, when Chloe opened the door, Ash stood on the other side of it with his hand poised to knock. Chloe shoved Goh forward and slammed the door behind him.

Hand still raised in the air, Ash blinked. “Uh, what just happened?”

Goh panicked. “Well, um, you see…”

“Pika?” Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s shoulder and sniffed the air. He leaned forward with nose twitching. “Chaaa?”

Goh had to get them to move before Pikachu recognized the smell of cake. “Hey, want to go for a walk with me?”

Ash brightened. “Sure!”

So off they went, only pausing by the gate to invite Raboot along. Goh didn’t have any destination in mind, but that didn’t seem to matter. Ash tagged along without questioning it. They passed the PokeMart, and Goh sighed at the lost opportunity. How was he supposed to buy a gift with Ash right beside him?

As they passed the park, Ash pointed toward the playground. “Look there!” A pair of Pidgey were scratching through the sandbox and showering sand over each other. Goh held up his Rotom phone to record a video.

“They look like they’re playing, but that’s how they bathe,” Goh said. Then he realized who he was talking to and that Ash probably knew that already. 

Ash nodded along anyway. “Farfetch’d does that, too, right?”

Then Raboot found a discarded can and kicked it around until they located a recycling bin. After that, Pikachu’s nose led them down the street to an ice cream shop. With a put-upon sigh-- hadn’t they all eaten breakfast not that long ago?-- Goh ordered four cones. 

The cashier, a pretty blonde wearing heart-shaped clips in her hair, handed Ash a chocolate cone for him and a strawberry cone for Pikachu. She zeroed in on Ash with a bright smile. Goh watched, curious to see how Ash would react.

“Hey, who’s that?” Ash peered around the cashier. “That Pokemon is from Galar, right?”

Goh bit down a laugh. _Of course_ Ash was more interested in the girl’s Pokemon. 

“Sure is! We just moved here a short time ago.” The cashier held up the tiny Pokemon, who looked like nothing so much as a floating splash of milk. “I’m Maisie, and this is my friend Milcery. She’s a little shy, but she’s sweet as can be!”

“Sweet, huh?” Ash and Pikachu leaned across the counter for a closer look. Milcery’s eyes widened at their approach, and she darted behind Maisie’s apron.

“Don’t be scared. We want to be friends!” Ash said.

“Pika!” Pikachu held out his cone as if to share it. 

Milcery slowly edged away from Maisie’s apron. She ignored the cone but slowly floated over to Pikachu until she could poke at his fur. Pikachu shivered; her touch left his fur damp. Even so, the pair stared curiously at each other for a minute before scurrying across the shop to play. Goh nudged Raboot, silently asking if he wanted to join, but Raboot could not be distracted from his strawberry cone.

“Can you tell us about Milcery?” Goh asked. “Is it true that bakeries like to keep them around for good luck?”

“Well, that’s partly true.” Maisie swirled her finger through the air. “Do you smell that?”

Ash took a deep breath and smiled. Goh sniffed the air, too. Something did smell amazing. “Is that vanilla cream?”

“Milcery releases a sweet scent when she’s happy. When people pass by the shop, they smell that and want to buy something that tastes sweet, too.” Maisie leaned across the counter to watch Milcery chasing Pikachu around. “What do you think? She looks happy, right?”

“Of course,” Goh said, but he couldn’t help but notice the way Maisie’s voice dipped. He recognized the tone of insecurity. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, I probably shouldn’t bother you with this…” 

Ash finished his cone with a big chomp. “No worries! We want to help. You made us that delicious ice cream, after all!”

Maisie smiled. “Well, if you insist. You see, Milcery really wants to evolve. Some time ago, we saw an Alcremie, and I mentioned that Milcery would be so cute when she evolved into one. Now, don’t get me wrong, I love her no matter what… but she’s made her decision. The problem is, I don’t know how to make her evolve. We’ve tried everything. We’ve battled, learned different moves, traveled different places... I even traded Milcery to my sister for a week.” Her voice dipped again, obviously pained by the memory. 

Milcery stopped playing to fly back to Maisie’s side and affectionately smoosh their cheeks together. Ash grinned at the sight. “Well, Milcery must not evolve by friendship. She clearly loves you.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Maisie said. “I don’t suppose you have any other ideas?”

Goh considered. Several Galar Pokemon had unique evolution methods, like Applin and Yamask. Maybe if he checked the Pokedex…

Before he could check, Ash tugged the phone out of his hand. Goh tried to grab it back, but Ash held it out of reach. “Ash! What are you doing?” If Chloe texted him about the party, Ash would see it!

“I know how Milcery evolves.” A mischievous look crossed his face, and Goh had the sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to like whatever came next. “What do you say, Maisie? Can we help?”

“Really? That would be great!”

Maisie called into the kitchen that she was taking a break, and Ash led the group outside. They found a grassy area a few blocks away. Ash crouched down next to Raboot and held a whispered conversation that did nothing to alleviate Goh’s building nerves. He and Maisie sat on a nearby bench. “Is he always this enthusiastic?” Maisie asked.

“Oh, this is toned down for him.” Pikachu hopped onto the bench between them, and Goh nudged him. “Are you in on this?”

“Cha?” Pikachu tilted his head, the picture of cluelessness, but Goh suspected that he was trolling. 

It wasn’t that Goh minded helping out. For one thing, it kept Ash distracted. For another, Maisie and Milcery adored each other. Goh could see it in the way Milcery lingered by her trainer, and the way Maisie curled her hands protectively around her tiny Pokemon. Goh was a little jealous of their bond, and he hoped that evolution would fix whatever tension was between them.

He glanced toward Ash and Raboot, busily scrolling through Goh’s phone and arguing about something. Maybe while they were distracted, Goh could sneak away and look for that present….

“You look like you’ve eaten something sour,” Maisie said. She pressed a heart-shaped candy into his hand. “Here. To sweeten you up.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Goh bit into the candy. It tasted like raspberries. “What is this?” 

“It’s called a love sweet. Check it out.” Maisie handed a sweet to Milcery, and the Pokemon spun in a circle before placing the sweet on her head.

Goh grinned. “It looks just like your hair clips.”

“You think?” Maisie gently squished Milcery’s face between her hands, eliciting a bell-like giggle.

“Okay, we’re ready!” Ash called. “Rotom, play the song.”

“Song?” Goh didn’t remember any evolution methods that involved music. His Rotom phone began to stream a melodic instrumental number that sounded like something from a ballroom. Where had Ash come up with this?

“Raboot’s going to lead us in a dance. Right?” Raboot puffed up, apparently pleased with the role.

“A dance?” Maisie hopped up. “Sounds fun! Do you want to try it, Milcery?” A sudden waft of vanilla cream scented the air as Milcery clapped.

Raboot showed the pair how to spin around together in a kind of slow dance. Maisie and Milcery giggled as Maisie fumbled through the steps. Goh glanced around. He wasn’t sure whether it was the music, the dancing, or the delicious smell in the air, but a few people and their Pokemon had stopped to watch. Pikachu spotted a nearby Bellsprout and dragged it into the dance, and then a pair of little kids joined in. Leave it to Ash to create a scene.

“Come on.” Ash yanked Goh up by the elbow. “You don’t want to miss the fun, do you?”

Goh scowled. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Ash ignored that. He placed a hand on Goh’s waist, and Goh could swear he felt his face catch fire. “Please?”

Well… it was his birthday. How could Goh refuse?

He tried to keep an eye on Raboot and match his Pokemon’s rhythm, but he ended up stepping on Ash’s feet. Ash laughed. “I used to do that, too. Just watch me, okay?” Ash took the lead, resting his other hand on Goh’s shoulder. It was more shuffling in a slow circle than dancing, really, but at least they stopped stepping on each other’s feet. 

Goh had to remind himself that he was the one supposed to be distracting Ash, not the other way around.

“See?” Ash nodded toward Maisie and Milcery. As they turned, Goh glimpsed Maisie and Milcery spinning around and around. Milcery started to glow. Her amorphous form swirled into something like a cross between a doll and a dollop of whipped cream, adorned with love sweets and pink swirls.

As the song came to an end, Maisie lifted Alcremie into her arms. “You did it! Oh, sweetheart, you did it!”

“My Pokedex--” Goh reached into his pocket, but of course his phone wasn’t there. Raboot gave it back. “Thanks.”

Rotom read off the Pokedex entry. “Alcremie, Ruby Swirl form. When Alcremie is content, its cream becomes sweeter and richer. When it trusts a Trainer, it will offer them berries decorated in that cream.”

“Wow, that’s great!” Ash yanked Goh into a tight hug. As quick as it happened, Ash released him and ran over to congratulate Maisie and Alcremie. Some of the people who had stopped to watch the dance clapped for them, too.

Goh stared after him. “What… was that…” Some strong emotion swirled inside him, but he had no idea what it was.

“Rab…” Raboot offered a paw, and Goh reached down to hold it. The gesture helped settle the storm in his stomach. Raboot waited until Goh took a deep breath before tugging his paw back. 

Pikachu, saying goodbye to his new Bellsprout friend, spared them a curious look. “Cha?”

Goh hid his red face by checking the messages on his phone. Chloe had texted him an all-clear, so after they congratulated Alcremie, they could head back. Of course, that meant that Goh still hadn’t solved his problem. Maybe he could convince Ash to go back by himself? Unlikely.

“Goh?” Ash waved him over. Alcremie shifted out of Maisie’s arm to cuddle up to Ash. When Goh came close enough, she wiggled into his arms for a warm, somewhat sticky hug.

“Thank you so much, guys!” Maisie said. “Look how happy she is!”

“You look happy, too,” Goh said. He handed Alcremie back, and she rubbed cheeks with her trainer. “Congratulations!”

Maisie had to get back to the ice cream shop, so they parted ways with a promise to visit again soon. 

“How did you know that would work?” Goh asked.

“Just something I overheard last time we went to Galar.” Ash shrugged. “One of the cooks at the curry place mentioned that Milcery evolved when they spun around, and it reminded me how Inkay evolves by hanging upside-down, you know? So it stuck in my head.”

“Wow, really?” Goh was impressed. He made a mental note to read up on Inkay later. “Wait… you said spin, not dance.”

“Yeah, well…” Ash stepped sideways, out of grabbing range. “That part was just fun!”

“Ash!” Pikachu and Raboot both laughed at his protest. Goh rubbed his forehead. “Anyway, we got sidetracked, didn’t we? What do you say we head back to the lab?”

“Already?” Ash stopped walking. “Didn’t you want to go somewhere?”

“Well, er…” Goh scrambled for an explanation. “I just wanted to stretch my legs, you know? But Chloe wants to see us about something…”

“Oh, okay.” Ash started off faster than before. Apparently all Goh had to do was invoke Chloe’s name to get him moving. Huh. He would have to remember that trick.

When they returned to the lab, Goh hung back as Ash opened the door. The lab staff yelled, “Surprise!” Ash gaped at the decorated lab, the cake, the gift table… but he didn’t break into a grin until Mimey replaced his usual cap with a silly paper crown. 

“Happy birthday!” Professor Cerise drew Ash into the room. “We got your favorite croquettes and extra ketchup for Pikachu….”

Goh hesitated at the door. “Raboot, you go ahead. I’ll be right back.”

Raboot gave him a skeptical look but headed in. Goh thought he might be able to slip away, but he only made it halfway down the hall before Chloe caught up with him. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” She looped an arm through his. “Did something happen?”

“I don’t have a present,” Goh said. He never had a chance to look, and now he felt lousy. Ash was his best friend. How could he have missed getting him a birthday present?

“Goh, come on.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “First, Ash doesn’t care about stuff like that. Second, he will care if you’re not at the party. Third, I signed your name to one of the gifts I bought.”

“You did?” Goh wished she would have let him know that. It would have saved him a morning of self-torment.

“He’ll love it.” Chloe led him back toward the party. When they walked in the door, Ash was holding a phone while Ren and Chrysa looked over his shoulder. 

“What are you watching?” Goh asked. He and Chloe crowded in to see. Ash replayed a video of Milcery’s evolution… with Goh stepping on Ash’s feet in the background.

“Such grace,” Chloe deadpanned.

“When did you record this?” Goh demanded. “How?”

“Hey, I was just doing my job as a research fellow.” Ash grinned, unrepentant. “Also, don’t be mad, but Raboot helped.”

Raboot had hidden behind Professor Cerise. The professor boomed out a laugh. “Well, it is impressive footage of an unusual evolution method.” Chloe snickered at the word “footage,” and Goh swore that he would get back at her and Raboot both.

But Ash was giving him a look like the dance had been the highlight of his day, and that was enough for now.


	10. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different. Let me know what you think in the comments.

“You might hate me for this.”

Ash brushed a stray hair off Goh’s forehead. Goh shifted in his sleep, one of his hands fumbling until it found Ash’s knee. Ash quietly chuckled. He didn’t know when they had gotten so attached to each other, but at this point it was undeniable. 

Ash wanted to memorize the way Goh looked right now. Even after a week of racing around Canalave City-- scrounging through the library until it closed, exploring all the nearby islands, and stubbornly fishing the canal until dusk because Goh refused to leave town without a West Sea Gastrodon-- Goh had never looked more relaxed. He sprawled bonelessly on the hotel bed, cheek smooshed into the pillow, and-- now that his hand rested on Ash’s knee-- with a gentle smile curving his lips.

Sure that Goh wouldn’t wake, Ash took his opportunity. He lifted Goh’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

He was a coward. He knew that.

But he needed to go, and Goh could not follow him this time.

“Pika…”

Ash turned to face his partner sitting on the windowsill. Backlit by the streetlights, Pikachu stared at him with watery eyes and drooped ears. The sight made his heart twist painfully. “I’d leave you if I could,” Ash said. 

In fact, he had tried. Ash knew it was wrong, but he had mixed some sleep powder into their dinner. Only Pikachu had seen him do it, and only Pikachu had stayed up after everyone else went to bed. Ash told himself that he didn’t have a choice. Even if Goh had slept through him leaving, Cinderace would have heard and would have stopped him.

“Pika pika.” Pikachu crossed his arms. The message was clear: wherever Ash went, he was coming, too. Even if Ash begged him otherwise.

Ash squeezed Goh’s hand one more time and laid it back on the blanket. Then he pushed himself upright. He paused by the window to let Pikachu jump to his shoulder one last time. Outside, the black night loomed over the city. “Okay. Time to go.”

Canalave City had fallen silent. No people, no Pokemon, not even the hum of machines-- only the gentle lap of the water.

Ash stood at the center of the bridge and stared down the length of the canal toward the sea beyond. With the streetlights casting an orange glow overhead, he couldn’t make out the stars. Even the air felt heavy without the usual sea breeze. On his shoulder, Pikachu shifted uneasily.

Ash took a breath to steady himself. To be honest-- he was scared. Terrified. He had never imagined that he would go out like this, without seeing Pallet Town or his mother again. Without visiting all his friends or his Pokemon spread across half a dozen regions, without doing any of the thousand things he still wanted to do and see. It _hurt_ to give it all up. 

Pikachu sank against his shoulder. “Pika…” 

“I know, buddy.” Ash reached up to rub behind Pikachu’s ears. “We have to do this.”

They had tried everything else. If they failed here, the city would never wake up.

Pikachu flinched and slowly turned. “Pi?”

Behind him, something shifted on the ground. A shadow emerged from the bridge deck-- first one hand, then two, and a pair of eyes like blue flames. The pitch-black Pokemon stretched up until it loomed over him. 

“Darkrai,” Ash greeted him. He spread his arms out to either side and closed his eyes.

Time to go.

“Wait!”

Ash’s eyes flew open just as someone collided with him. Pikachu squawked with surprise and grabbed Ash’s shirt to keep from flying off his shoulder. 

Goh wrapped his arms around his middle, hard enough to bruise. He glared up at him, all the gentleness from earlier replaced with ferocity. “You idiot. How could you leave me behind?”

“You can’t be here.” Ash glanced up at Darkrai, still hovering in the air above them. Fear turned his insides to ice. “You have to run, _now._ ”

“No.” Goh leaned up and hissed in his ear, “I could never hate you.”

“You heard that?”

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.” Goh twisted around to face the nightmare. He clenched something in his hand that glowed.

“What--”

“I could never hate you,” Goh repeated. Then his face broke, revealing the same fear that Ash felt. “So… please don’t hate me, either.”

Goh opened his hand to reveal a single yellow feather curled like a crescent moon. Darkrai shrieked and dove toward Goh.

Things moved faster than Ash’s eyes could follow. Something-- Goh or Darkrai, Ash wasn’t sure-- had shoved Ash’s chest. Metal railing dug into the small of his back as the world tipped, and Pikachu yelped as they fell. Above them, Darkrai dangled Goh in the air. Ash glimpsed clenched teeth and scrabbling feet.

Then he hit dark water cold enough to knock the wind out of him. 

Inteleon fished Ash out of the canal. Cinderace, sopping wet and grumbling under his breath, had pulled out Pikachu. Ash got the distinct impression that Cinderace would be kicking his butt right now if he weren’t more concerned about what was happening on the bridge.

The bridge. Ash looked up, but from this angle, he couldn’t see anything. He spared a glance to Pikachu, safely tucked in Cinderace’s arms, and then took off at a run.

He didn’t know how Goh had figured out his plan, or how he got his hands on a Lunar Wing. He did know that the feather was useless without Cresselia. If Ash had been able to find Cresselia, he wouldn’t have come here.

Ash found Goh lying on the bridge. Shredded bits of the feather clung to his shirt. Darkrai had disappeared, but another legend had taken his place.

Mew peered at Goh’s slack face. A pink paw dabbed at a fresh scrape on his cheek. Then Mew met Ash’s eyes.

Ash wanted to ask what it was doing here, but what came out was, “Is he okay?”

Mew winked. And somersaulted over the side of the bridge. Ash dashed over, but when he leaned over the railing, Mew had vanished.

A breeze swept in from the ocean, and lights flickered on in some of the surrounding buildings. The city came awake with the hum of distant machinery and xylophonic songs of wild Kricketot. 

But it was a quiet little cough that let Ash feel like he could breathe again. He dropped beside Goh and gathered his hands up. “Hey there…”

Goh’s face scrunched. “Urgh… that hurt.”

“Serves you right for playing hero.” Ash squeezed his hands. “Please don’t ever do it again.”

Goh still had not moved. His eyes flicked across Ash’s face as if searching for clues. “Only if you promise to stop it. I know you’ve done stuff like this in the past-- throw yourself into danger so someone else doesn’t have to. Sacrifice yourself.” His voice cracked, but he soldiered on. “You don’t need to do that anymore. We’re in this together, okay? Where you go, I go.”

Ash could hear their Pokemon approaching. Pikachu had said much the same thing. He looked down, face heating with shame. He had nearly taken them both down with him. “I just wanted to keep you all safe.”

“Well, we want you safe,” Goh said. He offered a wry smile. “So stop going places we can’t follow, dummy.” 

Ash laughed. “I’ll try.”

Goh hummed, apparently content with that answer. Then he glanced down at their hands, still folded together. “Um… so you don’t hate me then.”

Ash laughed again-- a little louder, bordering on hysterical. If Goh had heard him back at the hotel, he must have been awake for Ash’s goodbye. Emboldened by the thought, Ash lifted Goh’s hands and kissed his knuckles again.

Goh blushed. “I’m going to take that as a no.”

Ash grinned. “That’s a no.” 

Cinderace and Inteleon crouched down on either side to help their trainer up, and Pikachu insisted on being carried back to the hotel. Goh belatedly realized that they were all soaking and asked what exactly happened. Ash mumbled that he hadn’t seen everything. He resolved not to mention Mew. They would have time now to find the elusive Pokemon together. 

The thought dissolved any lingering fear. Ash hugged Pikachu close to his chest, and his buddy beamed back at him. Beside him, Cinderace shook out his ears, splattering Goh and making him giggle.

Ash glanced back at the bridge. Whatever promises he made, he knew deep down that it wouldn’t be the last nightmare he faced, but just maybe it would be the last one he faced alone.


	11. Macro Cosmos

"This is a severe compliance breach," Ash whispered. He pressed Goh's wrists against the wall and leaned closer, using his hip to pin Goh in place.

"I hate that phrase." Goh squirmed, but he knew when he was beat. Ash reached into Goh's pocket and fished out a card key emblazoned with the Macro Cosmos logo.

The same logo printed on Ash's jacket.

"What were you planning to do with this, storm Rose Tower?" Ash smirked. "You wouldn't have made it past the second floor."

"You weren't supposed to be here." Goh had waited until Chairman Rose hosted a demonstration at Wyndon Stadium. All of his sponsored trainers should have been battling it out in front of the flashing cameras. He had not expected the chairman's current favorite to be lurking around the Rose Tower offices.

"I work here. What's your excuse?" When Goh didn't respond, Ash warned, "You don't want me to start guessing." 

Goh studied Ash's face. He had changed so much since moving to Galar. A smirk had replaced his beaming smile. The sparkling brown eyes had dimmed. Pikachu no longer rode on his shoulder. 

This time, Goh had convinced Pikachu to stay behind. The last time they'd seen this stranger who looked like their old friend, it had taken days for Goh to convince Pikachu to eat again.

"Well?" Ash prompted. 

"You know why I'm here." Goh jutted his chin forward. "Return Type:Null."

Ash's eyes darted to Goh's mouth. "Only the Aether Foundation knows how to produce Type:Null. If you want one, take it up with Gladion."

"Were you the one who stole it?" Goh asked. He didn't want to believe Ash would stoop so low, but he didn't deny it. "Theft, corporate espionage, Pokemon smuggling... you're no better than Team Rocket, are you?"

"Shut up." Ash's grip on his wrists tightened painfully. "You're the one breaking and entering. So what was your plan? Rummage through our files and hope you get lucky?"

Goh heard the innuendo and glanced away. His cheeks burned, more from anger than embarrassment. Ash had to know what he was doing. Before Ash left Cerise Laboratory, Goh had confessed his feelings. Goh hadn't expected to change Ash's mind, but he also never expected Ash to use those feelings against him.

"You weren't supposed to be here," Goh repeated. "So I guess we're going with Plan B."

Ash stilled. "We?"

Inteleon pressed a finger to the back of Ash's neck. "In-TEL."

Ash moved faster than Goh expected. In one smooth motion, he flung a Pokeball at the ground and twisted. He yanked Goh in front of him, arm tight around his waist and hand still pinning Goh's wrists together. His free hand caught Goh's chin. "You thought you could play hero with me?"

Ash's Lucario caught Inteleon's hands in his fists. A glowing aura gathered around his paws, but before he could attack, Inteleon wrapped his tail around Lucario's leg and yanked. They both tumbled to the floor.

Goh watched in horror as Lucario grappled with Inteleon and pinned him. One glowing fist pressed Inteleon's face to the floor. Goh recognized the buildup to an Aura Sphere. At such a close range, the attack would wreck Inteleon. Goh had to stop this. 

He only hoped they had bought enough time for Cinderace to find Type:Null and escape. 

"Stop it." Goh gritted his teeth. "I surrender."

Lucario hesitated. He looked to his trainer. Inteleon turned his head in the opposite direction, and Goh felt that like a gut punch. 

"What does that mean?" Ash asked. "You already promised to stop interfering with Macro Cosmos, yet here you are. I'm starting to think you can't stay away." 

"Not when you're playing dangerous games." Goh knew all about the company's role in digging Eternatus out of that hole in the Crown Tundra. Apparently they had not learned their lesson. Last week, Sonia had visited Freezington and spotted a dozen Macro Cosmos employees in expedition suits.

"Well, if you can't stay away... why don't you join me?" Ash smiled for the first time since catching Goh in the Rose Tower offices. "Once upon a time, we made a good team."

Before Goh could respond with an automatic "never," Ash's hand shifted from his chin to his throat. His fingers curled around his neck, as gentle as they were threatening.

"Or... Lucario can finish beating Inteleon to a pulp, and you can join Type:Null in the lab. What do you say?"

Goh took a deep breath and felt Ash's fingers around his throat. He didn't have a choice, did he? 

He would never stop fighting the corporation that had turned his personal hero into this heartless villain. Not even if he had to step into the belly of the beast to do it.

Goh met Ash's eyes. Even here and now, he still saw the brave boy who had stepped in front of those Ivysaur, the kind trainer who taught Dragonair how to fly, the best friend who had stayed up late at night to fend off Goh's nightmares. 

But that person was gone, and Goh needed to remember that. "If I say yes... you never touch me again."

Ash released him. Even wriggled his fingers as he held his hands up. "Excellent."

Lucario returned to his Pokeball, and Goh stumbled to Inteleon's side. His Pokemon turned away from him, the sting of betrayal hardening his expression... until Goh pressed a hand to his shoulder. A moment later, Inteleon's tail looped around Goh's wrist in a gesture of understanding.

Their fight wasn't over.


	12. Dreams

Goh has no idea what he’s doing when Ash leans into his shoulder. Tears soak through his pajama top. Ash shakes with muffled sobs. Pikachu is still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Goh doesn’t remember what woke him up. He doesn’t remember climbing down the ladder or shaking Ash awake. All he knows is that his arms wrap around Ash on automatic, and his mind immediately turns to static.

He has never comforted someone after a nightmare. He has no idea what to say-- it’s okay? It was all a dream? He doesn’t know that. Maybe he should wake up Mimey, or find Dragonite with her magic hugs? Stantler knows Hypnosis, so maybe he could help Ash go back to sleep. Or…

“Don’t leave,” Ash begs. His voice comes out like a croak, and Goh latches onto a problem that he knows how to solve.

“I won’t,” he promises. Across the room, Raboot blinks awake on the couch. Behind Ash’s back, Goh mimes drinking from a glass. Raboot hops down to retrieve the water, and Goh makes a mental note to thank him later. 

Ash shudders and presses impossibly closer. “They all leave. All of them…”

“Who?” Goh thinks back. Goh thought Ash liked the Kalos region. He had so much fun at the Battle Festival and visiting with his old friend Korrina, but when it came time to return to the airport, it had been Goh dragging his feet while Ash hurried them along. Had he missed something?

Ash starts to hyperventilate, and Goh panics again. With a sigh, Pikachu climbs up Ash’s back and breathes. “Piii… kaaa… piii…kaaa...” Goh picks up the rhythm and rubs Ash’s back in time to Pikachu’s voice. 

Slowly Ash’s breathing evens out. By then, Raboot returns with the water, and Ash drinks half of it. Raboot sets the glass on the floor before joining the rest of them on the bottom bunk.

Ash leans away with a gentle smile for the Pokemon. The tears on his face look so foreign that Goh moves without thinking. He wipes the tears away with a thumb. 

Ash stares at him, eyes impossibly wide, and Goh jerks back. “Sorry! Was that weird?”

“No.” Ash’s eyes droop down to his lap. His hands scrunch up the blanket pooling over his legs. “You can go back to sleep. I’ll be okay.”

Goh wishes he could, but right now Ash needs him. He grabs one of Ash’s hands and squeezes. “You don’t have to be. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Just like that, Ash hugs him again. Pikachu and Raboot huff out a quiet laugh at Goh’s expense, but after a moment of floundering, his arms return to Ash’s back. He is not shaking anymore, but the muscle is tight with nerves. 

“For so long it’s just been me and Pikachu,” Ash finally says. “We’ve traveled with other people and other Pokemon, but sooner or later, they all move on. Misty and Brock and May and Serena… they all have other dreams, and I’m happy for them, but…” Ash’s voice breaks. “It’s not just that. Even my Pokemon have all these big destinies to fulfill… Butterfree and Pidgeot, Goodra and Greninja, Nebby and Naganadel…”

Someday, Goh decides, he’ll have to ask who all these people and Pokemon are. What is a “Nebby,” anyway? Then Ash sobs out a convoluted story about Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu, and Goh gives up on making sense of anything tonight. Goh absently rubs circles into Ash’s back, and at some point, they start rocking gently back and forth.

He has no idea if he’s doing the right thing, but Ash eventually wears himself out. He yawns into Goh’s shoulder. “You’ll go, too. You’re too smart with all those big dreams…”

Goh smiles. “Sure… but you do, too. We’re going after those dreams together, right?” 

Pikachu taps Goh’s side and gestures toward the pillow. Ash lies down without protest and yawns again as Goh rearranges the blanket over him. “You’re really good at this.”

There he was-- the Ash who always made the sun rise in Goh’s heart. “We’ll talk more tomorrow, okay?”

Raboot shuffles to the edge of the mattress, but Pikachu catches his paw at the same moment that Ash grabs Goh’s hand. 

“You promised not to leave.” It comes out as a whine, but with Ash’s eyes still puffy from crying, Goh cannot deny him anything.

“Scoot over.” Raboot and Pikachu squirm between them, and Goh ends up with a narrow sliver of mattress with only Ash’s arm slung over his hip to keep him from falling over the edge. 

In the morning, Goh will extract a better explanation from Ash. He will learn more about Ash’s Kalos adventures and his fears about ending up alone. Goh will remind him that he should never feel lonely at the lab, surrounded as they are with dozens of Pokemon, and Ash will agree with a laugh that feels like he’s poking fun, even if Goh doesn’t understand why.

For now, Goh curls an arm under his head and watches Ash’s face slacken with sleep. He wonders how dreams could possibly pull anyone away from this purehearted boy, when even a nightmare has drawn him closer.


	13. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick scene with our favorite boys to celebrate the holiday.

“Thanksgiving?” Ash studied the bakery display, stacked with pies and cupcakes shaped like Pumpkaboo. Sugar cookies decorated like Tepig and Deerling had been strung like ornaments along the top of the window. Inside, a Simisear helped the owner restock the display case.

“It’s a Unovan tradition.” Goh snagged him by the arm. The air had turned brisk on their walk back to the Pokemon Center, so only the top of Sobble’s fin poked out of the scarf wrapped around Goh’s neck. A sulking Cinderace had returned to his Pokeball ages ago. “Let’s go inside and warm up for a minute.”

Ash came willingly, all too aware of Pikachu shivering inside the front of his coat. Maybe “brisk” had been an understatement. “What kind of tradition?” he asked.

Stepping into the bakery was like the first bite into a sweet roll, straight from the oven: deliciously warm and reminiscent of holidays at home. Even the air smelled sweet with icing and baker’s yeast. Ash’s mind flew to his mother placing muffins in the oven back home in Pallet Town. He resolved to give her a call when they got back to the Pokemon Center. Before his mind could drift further, Goh waved him over to the display case.

“Look, all three Unova starters!” Goh pointed to the iced cookies. “You have one of each, right? Except Tepig evolved, of course.” Before Ash could respond, Goh asked Simisear to add some of the cookies to a box.

Ash frowned. He didn’t think that he talked much about his Unovan adventures. “How did you know that?”

Goh had already added a handful of other cookies and ordered two milk teas. “Hm? We visited Professor Oak’s ranch last month, remember?”

That’s right. Ash had been nervous to introduce Goh to all of his other Pokemon, sure that Goh would get jealous or that his rowdy Tauros would stomp his new friend into the ground. He should have known better. Goh made instant friends with Bulbasaur, who kept a vine looped around Goh’s wrist the entire visit and scolded Corphish and Gible when they greeted Goh a little too enthusiastically. 

Goh accepted the well-intended pinches and chomps with a laugh that made Ash’s heart stutter, but before he could intervene, Professor Oak had said, “I see you’ve been a good influence on Professor Cerise’s young protege.”

Ash wondered if anyone had ever called him a good influence before, but he knew what the professor meant. It wasn’t so long ago that Goh hadn’t been able to read the heartfallen look on an Ivysaur’s face, but now when Bulbasaur smiled at him, Goh grinned right back. 

“We have fun together,” Ash managed. On his shoulder, Pikachu chirped his agreement. 

Professor Oak had nodded along, and then Goh spotted Kingler. “Ash! Do you think my Krabby will evolve like this?” 

“Ash, are you listening?” Goh elbowed him and brought him back to the present. He pressed a milk tea and a bagel into Ash’s hands. “Here, take this. Geez, what were you daydreaming about?”

Ash blushed. “Nothing.”

Goh raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. Anyway, did you hear anything I just said? The owner says there’s a Thanksgiving tradition we should try before we head home.”

Curious, Ash followed Goh back into the cold. Clouds had darkened the street, and a handful of snowflakes glittered on the wind. Sobble ducked back into Goh’s scarf. Twice Ash was distracted by decorations: huge orange wreaths, window dioramas, colorful lights strung along rooftops. Finally, after balancing the box of cookies under one elbow, Goh looped their arms together to keep from getting separated.

Pikachu snickered at the gesture, and Goh gave him a stern look. “Careful. Next time, I’m getting one of those backpack leashes for little kids.” The mental image startled Ash into laughing so hard that he snorted his tea. “Gross. On second thought, maybe I’ll just let you wander off.” 

Threats aside, Ash appreciated the warmth of their looped arms and contentedly followed Goh toward a park. A small crowd had gathered around a large pine tree. “Apparently, they decorate the tree according to the season. In another month, they’ll hang lights and popcorn balls for the wild Pidove to eat.” 

Ash stared up at the tree. A Pansage scampered up through the branches and tied a piece of glittery paper to one of the higher boughs. “What’s that?”

“The tradition the bakery owner told us about,” Goh said. “You write down all the things you’re most thankful for-- kind of like that shrine in Johto where you write your new year’s wishes on the charm. Remember that?”

Pikachu snickered again because Ash had written something about wanting more adventures with Goh. 

So when Goh retrieved two slips of glittery paper and a couple pens, Ash knew exactly what to write.

“Thanks for Pikachu and Mom, all my friends… and a wish come true.”

Goh peered at Ash’s paper. “A wish?”

Ash blushed. “You’re not supposed to look!”

“Who says?” Goh’s lips turned up into a pout, and he shoved his own paper at Ash. “Here, you can read mine.”

Goh had listed Mew first, followed by “all my Pokemon” and the names of everyone at Cerise Lab… “and especially Ash.” 

If Ash had blushing before, now he really turned red. “Why me?” he asked. 

Goh folded both papers and added them to the pile for Pansage to tie on the tree. “We have a lot of fun together, right? Of course I’m thankful for you.”

He meant more than that, Ash knew. Just as Ash had meant more than that when he told Professor Oak about the fun they had.

Ash knew how grateful he was to have someone who kept him from wandering off, who joked with Pikachu, who knew his favorite drink and remembered all his Pokemon. The thoughts warmed him right up.

“So what happens now? Is the tree supposed to give us good luck or something?”

“I don’t think so, but it’s nice to think about these things once in a while. Put all those warm thoughts out into the world.” Goh stared at the tree decorated with all those glittering papers, each one representing someone’s gratitude. It was a nice idea, Ash decided. Maybe they should do this back at the lab, convince Chloe and the others to help them decorate one of the trees in the park. 

For now, he looped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Happy Thanksgiving, Goh.”


	14. Practiced

“You got lucky.”

Goh pressed his lips together. When Ash mentioned Johto’s Bug-Catching Contest, Goh had jumped at the chance to participate. He hadn’t anticipated the underhanded schemes from the other trainers: the Park Balls mysteriously missing from his bag, a Cleanse Tag hidden in the underbrush. Even now, Goh could smell the floral scent of a Lure from the trainer jeering behind his back. 

Cinderace spun around with fire in his eyes, but Goh placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. “Ignore them. We got the trophy, didn’t we? And a new friend.” On cue, Yanma perched on the top of Goh’s bag, and the weight had him stumbling backward. “Oof, you’re heavy!”

The satisfaction from his win was tempered not by the sore losers, but by the fact that Ash had missed the contest. Cinderace had been so cool, tracking the migrating flock of Yanma through the wooded section of the National Park, and Goh made the catch by skipping one of the Park Balls across the surface of a pond. Ash had teased him for practicing with Mantyke all week, so Goh had been excited to show off the technique in action. 

“Oh well.” He reached a hand up to scratch Yanma’s chin. “Hey, there was an Aprijuice stand near here. Want to try it?” Yanma took to the air and buzzed in an excited circle around him. The sudden weight shift almost made Goh stumble again, and Cinderace grabbed his backpack to keep him upright.

The trainer behind him snickered. Sometimes trainers started to look like their Pokemon, and this guy bore a striking resemblance to his Croconaw: red hair, shrewd eyes, broad jaw. “What a wimp. No way that throw was anything but dumb luck.”

Goh reminded himself not to rise to the bait. It wasn’t the first time someone had dismissed one of his catches as a stroke of luck, and he didn’t feel like a pointless argument. The surrounding crowd was starting to break up now that the contest was over, and he spotted Ash approaching with his phone held aloft, open to the rankings pages of the World Coronation Series website. That was a good sign. 

Before Goh could ask Ash about his match, though, Ash walked right past him and got right in the Croconaw trainer’s face.

“What did you say?” Ash asked. On his shoulder, Pikachu crackled with electricity.

“Hey, Ash, wait--”

“I said it was luck, pal.” The Croconaw trainer towered a full head above Ash, and his Croconaw growled at his feet. “What’s it to you?”

“So what kind of training do you do?” Ash challenged. His eyes narrowed. “Besides stocking up on Lures.”

Goh blinked. He had introduced Ash to Lures only a couple weeks ago, so he was surprised that Ash had recognized the floral perfume. 

“How often do you practice your throws, huh? Have you studied maps of the National Park? Studied Scyther behavior and Pineco habitats and Yanma migration?” Ash jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Because he does. Don't you dare judge him when you have no idea the amount of effort that went into that catch. Got it?"

Goh almost felt bad for the other trainer. Ash had a temper, but Goh never worried when Ash grew loud or fidgety during an argument. Every once in a while, though, Ash really got mad. Goh recognized the flint in his eyes and instinctively took a step back, hands hovering in front of Cinderace and Yanma.

Cinderace knocked Goh’s hand aside and, with a disgruntled look, flung an arm toward Ash in a gesture that clearly demanded to know why Goh had let Ash pick the fight that he had held Cinderace back from.

Goh could have made an excuse that Ash had caught him off-guard. Mostly, though, he was curious.

The other trainer stuttered an apology and scurried off, almost stepping on Croconaw’s tail in the process. Only then did Ash turn, fierceness softening into a sheepish smile as he tucked his hands behind his head. Pikachu huffed as if he had hoped for more of a fight.

“You done?” Goh checked, his tone caught somewhere between incredulous and amused.

“For now.” Ash looked Goh up and down, as if he were the one who’d overreacted. “Why didn’t you say anything? You know that guy was wrong.”

There-- that was what piqued Goh’s curiosity. Ash hadn’t seen the contest, so how did he know that Goh hadn’t lucked out? Before Goh could protest, Ash nudged Pikachu. “We know how hard you work behind the scenes. Don’t we, buddy?” 

“Pi!” Pikachu nodded.

“Ace!” Cinderace pumped a fist. Goh felt his face heat up at the unexpected support. 

“Yan!” Even Yanma chimed in, startling a laugh out of Ash. He gave Goh an “I told you so” look. 

Well, Goh would hate to disappoint his fan club. The original excitement he felt about the Bug-Catching Contest welled up again, and he broke into a grin. “You should have seen it. I skipped a Pokeball across the water, just like we practiced...”


	15. New Year

“Welcome back!” Chloe swung the door open with a warm smile, but when Ash tried to step inside, she stuck a hand out in front of him. “Wait. Give it.”

Pikachu tried to hide the bit of greenery behind his back, but Chloe kept her palm up in front of him. Ash chuckled. “Told ya she wouldn’t let you keep it, buddy.” 

With a huff, Pikachu handed over the sprig of mistletoe. Chloe tucked it into the pocket of her pajamas, one of those fleece suits decorated in a Flaaffy print. Ash recognized it from the gift exchange they’d held at the lab last week. 

A gift exchange that had been minus one person, thanks to Pikachu’s mischief with the mistletoe.

Ash still didn’t know where Pikachu had found the mistletoe. He showed up to breakfast with a branch of it, and Goh immediately worried that some had grown in the park. Afraid that one of his Pokemon might try to eat the berries and poison themselves, Goh left Ash in charge of finishing morning chores and enlisted Scyther’s help to scour Cerise Park for any more. 

Then Ash did something stupid. He told Pikachu about the tradition of kissing under mistletoe during the holidays. Pikachu tested it out by dangling the mistletoe over the Nidorans, who hardly needed prompting to exchange chaste kisses on the cheek. 

Delighted, Pikachu then embarked on an experiment with the other Pokemon. Cinderace, almost as cheeky as Pikachu, took the opportunity to peck Lucario between the ears. Heracross, ever the gallant knight, pressed a kiss to Pinsir’s claw. Dragonite did not understand the concept but slurped the ballcap off of Ash’s head. 

Then the professor and Chloe arrived, and Pikachu started in on the humans. Professor Cerise obliged by smooching Chloe’s hair but then begged off the rest of the game for the sake of professionalism. Ash followed them inside, and Pikachu continued with his game. Francois nuzzled against Ren without much prompting. Chrysa headed Pikachu off by ducking under the mistletoe and kissing Pikachu’s head before he could pick another target.

It was all innocent fun until Goh returned. From the top of a bookshelf, Pikachu dangled the mistletoe over his head. Cinderace nudged Sobble, and the pair pressed kisses to either side of Goh’s face. The others had laughed, but Ash saw the panic flash across Goh’s eyes. “Real funny,” he muttered, before he handed Sobble off to Chrysa and made an excuse that he had forgotten something outside. 

And… that had been the last time Ash had seen him. The professor mentioned something about Jynx, and Ash got sidetracked retelling a story from his early adventures. Only afterward had he noticed that Goh had stolen away with Cinderace and Sobble, left a pile of gifts behind, and taken the early bus home. 

Goh had answered a barrage of texts from Ash and Chloe with reassurances that nothing was wrong and that he would see them at the Cerise family’s New Year’s Eve party. Ash still felt guilty, though he didn’t really know why. Pikachu hadn’t meant any harm. It had been a silly game.

So when Ash followed Chloe inside, he didn’t know what to expect. He definitely didn’t expect to spot Goh playing a video game with Parker. Parker had an elbow around Goh’s shoulder, trying to break his concentration as Goh shouted, “Get off! Didn’t your sister ever teach you any manners?”

“It’s a lost cause,” Chloe said. Parker won the game-- to judge from the Rapidash and Electrode on the screen, Ash thought it might be some kind of racing game-- and crowed with victory. The commotion upset Yamper and Eevee, who ducked for cover behind Chloe’s legs. “Hey, think you guys can take a break? Ash is here.”

Parker leaped up, eager to challenge someone else. Ash absently agreed to play next, but he was distracted by Goh’s laugh. “Did you walk over like that?” Goh asked, and Ash looked down. On the phone, Chloe had insisted that Ash wore his new Pikachu-themed pajamas. Chloe’s mother had bought the fleece sets for all of them, including a Bulbasaur pattern for Parker and a more subtle Pokeball theme for Goh. Before Ash could defend himself and point out that everyone else was wearing them, too, Goh continued, “They look nice.” 

Chloe glanced between Ash and Goh. “Hey, Parker? Want to help me start the hot chocolate?” Parker took the hint and followed her to the kitchen. Eevee looked like she might stay, but Yamper nudged her along.

Goh scooted over on the couch. When Ash sat down, Pikachu wedged himself between them, and Goh ruffled his fur. “Think you can stay up?” Goh asked. “Cinderace and Sobble are napping up in Chloe’s room, if you want to join them.” 

“Cha!” Pikachu crossed his paws, as if offended by the idea, but then his ears drooped. Pikachu leaned heavily against Goh’s side. “Pika pikachu.”

Goh looked to Ash for translation. “I think he’s saying sorry,” Ash said.

Goh frowned. “No. I should say sorry for running off like that. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“So why did you?” When Goh didn’t answer right away, Ash pushed, “It was the mistletoe, right? It was just a dumb game. It’s not like we would have forced you to kiss a Politoed.”

Pots rattled in the kitchen, and for a moment Ash thought Goh might leap up and run away again. Instead, he threw a hand over his face, which did absolutely nothing to hide his blushing. “You’re going to laugh.”

“I promise I won’t.” Ash made a show of crossing his heart and then nudged Pikachu, who repeated the gesture.

“Well…” Goh sighed. “I know it’s an antiquated idea, but… I’ve never kissed anyone before. First kisses are supposed to be special. I didn’t want mine to be a joke.”

“Oh.” Ash blinked. He didn’t understand why anyone would laugh about that, and while he didn’t exactly feel the same way, he could hear the sincerity in Goh’s voice. “Well, I’m glad you said something. Guess none of us will kiss you at midnight then, either.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Goh shoved Ash’s shoulder, but Ash laughed it off because at least the tension had dissolved between them. 

Chloe returned with a tray of hot chocolate and popcorn. Goh gave up his seat, joining Chloe on the floor so they could fuss over Eevee. Parker taught Ash how to play his video game. Ash lost several rounds before Chloe’s parents arrived with Chinese food. Chloe’s mother beamed when she saw everyone in their pajamas. The professor asked about Ash’s family, and Ash admitted that his mother had invited Professor Oak over for Christmas Day.

“Wait,” Goh said, “you spent Christmas with Professor Oak, and you didn’t say anything until just now?” 

“There’s not much to say,” Ash protested. Daisy and Gary had been out of town, and Ash’s mother never would have left the professor to eat tofu alone in the lab on Christmas. Goh insisted that Ash repeat any conversations. Since Ash couldn’t remember, he instead mentioned that his Tauros had broken loose the day after Christmas. It had taken him hours to track down the herd, and only after Farfetch’d challenged the leader to a duel did the Tauros return to their corral. 

After that, Cinderace and Sobble woke up. While Goh filled their plates, Chloe leaned close to Ash and whispered, “Did he explain what happened?”

“Yep. We’re good,” Ash said. Chloe gave him an inscrutable look but left it at that.

Parker helped his mother clean up, and the professor broke out some trivia games. Goh claimed Ash for a partner. Ash protested that Chloe probably knew more than he did, but Chloe partnered up with her dad. Ash was in for a surprise when Parker and his mother won, thanks to their combined knowledge about Pokemon celebrities.

The professor retired long before midnight. He solemnly charged Yamper with keeping an eye on everyone, and Yamper puffed his chest out. Eevee mimicked the pose until Yamper spotted her and chased her out of the room with a series of indignant barks.

Goh and Cinderace helped Chloe drag out enough pillows and blankets to cover the living room floor. Parker insisted on building a fort but fell asleep halfway through the process. At Chloe’s direction, Ash carried him to bed while Goh deconstructed the fort. Afterward Chloe found a televised concert and nestled into the corner of the couch. She dropped off about ten minutes before midnight.

“Should we wake her up?” Ash asked. He had given up his seat on the couch to Yamper and Eevee. 

“Nah, let her sleep.” Goh rested his elbows on the pillow in front of him. He had made the mistake of lying on the floor, and Sobble had curled into the small of his back, trapping him. Cinderace had taken the opposite corner of the couch, and Pikachu perched on the back of his seat, tail dangling over the back of the couch but eyes fixed on the television.

“Hey, I almost forgot.” Ash reached into his pocket. “You left early before, so I never gave you your present. Thanks for the Lucky Egg, by the way-- how in the world did you find something like that?”

“It’s supposed to help with training,” Goh said, which is exactly what he had written in the card. “I spent the whole day tracking down Chansey. Almost caught it, too…” Goh yawned, but the yawn stretched into a lazy smile. “So? What did you get me?”

Ash passed him a small package, hardly bigger than an envelope. Goh peeled back the wrapping paper and unfolded a red strip of cloth. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s called a Focus Sash. When you battle with Cinderace, you’re always worried that he’ll get hurt, right?” Ash had seen it when Goh and Raboot battled Zapdos. Goh had been so hesitant, afraid of pushing Raboot too far. Ash hoped this would help. “If he wears this, you don’t have to worry about knockout strikes because it will help him focus. That gives you a chance to swoop in with a Pokeball or a Potion.”

“That’s perfect. Thank you.” Goh rewarded him with a smile, which dropped away as the announcer on TV started the countdown. “Oh, guess it’s time. Ten… nine...”

Even as Ash joined in, he kept his eyes on Goh’s face. “Eight… seven…”

“Six… five…” Chloe startled them both when she crouched down beside them. She left Yamper snoring on the couch, but Eevee wriggled excitedly in her arms.

“Four… three,” they counted together, “two…”

As the countdown neared its end, Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out Pikachu’s mistletoe. Goh didn’t notice, but Ash caught her wink. 

“One! Happy New Year!”

Ash leaned over and kissed Goh. It only lasted a second, a peck on the lips but nothing more, and still, the fireworks on the TV weren’t the only ones Ash saw.

Goh stared at him, blue eyes wide with shock. “But… I…” He glanced around at Chloe, who was smothering Eevee’s head with kisses, and spotted the mistletoe, too.

“Not a joke,” Ash assured him. He knocked their shoulders together. “Happy New Year,” he repeated.

Goh laughed. “Well, it’s off to a good start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never... I intended to write a Christmas story that involved one of the characters staying in a hospital over the holidays, but after spending so much time in hospitals this past year, I just couldn't do it. So here's some New Year's Eve fluff instead. For anyone waiting on an update to Refracted Light, thank you so much for your patience; I promise I'll continue soon! Love you guys and wishing you all the best in 2021!


	16. Essential

"Farfetch'd doesn't seem to understand that which is most essential.... Part of battling is learning what that is."

Ash knew what Rinto meant. Of course he did. 

In Kalos, Ash had trained with literal heroes: Hawlucha, champion of the forest; Goodra, guardian of the wetlands; and Greninja, defender of all Kalos. His team then had been one of the strongest Ash had ever assembled, and that strength had a lot to do with "that which is most essential."

In short... they had a _reason_ to fight. 

Farfetch'd didn't have that. Not yet, anyway.

Ash blamed himself. Since signing up for the World Coronation Series, he had been obsessed with battling, and he passed that obsession on to his Pokemon. Gengar was eager to prove himself. Lucario lived for the thrill of the fight. Even Pikachu threw himself into training, now more than ever.

They all wanted to be the best. Maybe that’s why Ash had been drawn to Farfetch’d in the first place. Just as Ash aimed to be a Pokemon Master, Farfetch’d aimed to be a Leek Master. That kind of determination got Ash excited enough that he couldn’t help cheering on the winged warrior, even if Farfetch’d had little patience for cheering or teamwork in general.

Still… to be the best, they would need to work together-- to battle in unison. Ash had seen firsthand how teamwork could unlock hidden potential, whether through Mega Evolution, Z-Moves, Dynamaxing… or simply the flawless cohesion of two partners who trusted each other.

Rinto and Gallade had trusted each other. They battled as one. Ash wanted that with Farfetch’d. 

“But why leeks?” Goh had asked, when Ash and Pikachu equipped themselves to train alongside Farfetch’d. Ash wanted to understand Farfetch'd better, and if that meant using props, he would do it. Sometimes, physically throwing himself into the training process yielded the best results. Hadn't he trained Rockruff by wagging his butt in the air, and taught Dragonair to fly by using Pikachu's Electroweb as a trampoline?

Farfetch’d threw himself into training, too. He taught Ash and Pikachu how to swing and slash with their leeks. He corrected their technique with surprising patience, and when Goh encouraged his Kantonian Farfetch’d to join, he directed practice matches. While Goh’s Farfetch’d sparred with Pikachu, Farfetch’d crossed leeks with Ash.

Pikachu’s match ended with a gentle jab to Pikachu’s tummy and a round of giggles. Ash’s match ended with a Brutal Swing that left him facedown in the dirt.

Ash had to shake the ringing out of his ears when he sat up. To his surprise, Goh had settled in to watch from the sidelines. So had Cinderace and Lucario. The trio exchanged nervous looks, and Ash flashed them a grin to reassure them that he was fine.

Farfetch’d crooked a wing. “Far-farfetch’d.”

The next match ended the same way. So did the third and fourth. Their audience grew to include Gengar and Sobble, and Pikachu gave up the pretense of leek sparring. Every time Ash took a hit, there was a collective gasp from the sidelines. Ash wished they find something else to do. 

Farfetch’d tapped Ash’s ankle with his leek and helped him adjust his posture. After that, Ash caught the rhythm, tapping leek against leek in a crescendo of strikes. Farfetch’d moved from Brutal Swing to Night Slash, then to Fury Cutter as he built speed. He was holding back his power-- if he hadn’t, Ash was sure that his leek would have been shredded early on-- but the speed of his attacks kept Ash on his toes.

Until he stumbled, and that giant leek came rushing at his head.

The hit never connected. Instead, a purple aura sparked around the giant leek and fixed it in place, mid-strike. Ash found his footing and turned to face Gengar, who had protected him with Psychic.

And Goh, who rested a hand on Gengar’s head and stared at Ash with impossibly wide eyes. 

Farfetch’d squawked at the interference. Lucario growled back. Cinderace and Pikachu joined in the scolding with exaggerated waves of their arms.

“Don’t gang up on him,” Ash said. He couldn’t fault his Pokemon for acting protective, but he had to swallow the heat of anger when he faced Goh. “Why’d you do that?”

“Do what?” Gengar ducked behind Goh, who folded his arms. Defiance replaced worry on his face. “Stop Farfetch’d from slicing you in half?”

“He wouldn’t,” Ash said, even as his mind flashed back to Farfetch’d smashing boulders and nearly injuring Goh with a flurry of rock shards. “Don’t interfere with our training.”

“Didn’t you see Farfetch’d break that steel beam with his leek?" Goh asked. Gengar and Sobble vanished from sight. The other Pokemon, including Goh’s Farfetch’d and Pikachu, looked back and forth between the trainers as if gauging the upcoming fight. "Excuse us for not wanting to see that happen to you.”

Goh was prepared to lock horns on this… and Ash’s anger dissolved as he realized that if he couldn’t fault his Pokemon for acting protective, he probably couldn’t fault his friend for acting the same way. 

Odd. Usually Ash was the protective one.

Still, Ash had to explain, before the other Pokemon scared Farfetch’d off with their scolding. The duck Pokemon had already turned to huff away. Ash called after him, “Wait. Hear me out.”

How could he explain it? Ash tapped the end of the leek to his forehead. Farfetch’d and Goh exchanged confused looks, but they waited. Even if Goh teased Ash for his less-than-eloquent way of saying things, he always _listened._ So Ash tried his best to make them all understand why it was important not to interfere.

“You noticed, right? That Rinto guy and Gallade, the way they moved… they really did battle in unison.”

Farfetch’d tilted his head. Goh nodded. “Yeah. They were strong.”

“Not just that,” Ash said. “They trusted each other. They had the same goals, the same reason for battling.”

Goh frowned. “But you and Farfetch’d have the same goals, don’t you? Pokemon Master, Leek Master… it’s all about being the best.”

Ash considered that. When he started his journey, he and Pikachu had bonded so closely in part because they both wanted to become the best versions of themselves: Ash as a Pokemon Master, Pikachu as the strongest iteration of Pikachu. 

“But that’s not all there is to it,” Ash said. He trusted Pikachu with his life. He had trusted Greninja like that, and their bond had been the thing of legends. Maybe he had not developed that kind of bond with his current teammates, but he wanted to.

Ash crouched down in front of Farfetch’d. “You know, when I first met Gengar, I told him that he didn’t have to trust me yet. I trusted him. Just so you know… I trust you, too. I know you won’t hurt me. So let’s get stronger together, okay?”

Startled, Farfetch’d blinked at him. Then, slowly, he nodded and placed a wing over Ash’s knee. “Far!”

Pikachu and Lucario grinned at each other, but Goh still looked dubious. “Is that how it works?”

“Well, it’s a start,” Ash said. He stood up. “By the way, it’s unusual for you to act all protective. What gives?” 

After all, it was hardly the first time Farfetch’d had taken a swipe at Ash. Plus there had been times Goh let Ash face Team Rocket or, more recently, an overenthusiastic Dracovish by himself. Surely Farfetch’d wasn’t so scary in comparison. 

Goh simply pointed at Pikachu. “I just watch him. I don’t start worrying until Pikachu does. Just now, he looked worried.” Pikachu sheepishly rubbed a paw behind his head.

“So that’s it.” Ash ruffled the fur between Pikachu’s ears. He teased, “You really do like me in one piece, huh?”

“We do,” Goh said, locking eyes with Farfetch’d. “So try to keep him that way, please.” Farfetch’d bowed his head in a solemn nod. 

“So… next round?” Ash asked. 

Farfetch’d tapped his leek against Ash’s. 

It wasn’t the bond that Rinto had with Gallade, but it was a start. Ash and Farfetch’d might not have learned all the essential things, but they would battle together until they did. 

On the sidelines, Goh and Pikachu settled in to watch.


	17. Underground

The crack inched toward the ceiling with every chink of hammer on chisel. Pikachu and Sobble looked up from their game of tag. Ash saw it, too, and placed a hand on Goh’s shoulder. “I think you should stop.” 

Goh wiped his wrist across his forehead, but his eyes remained fixed on the fossil still lodged in the rock. “But I almost have it,” he said. “We promised Chloe that we’d bring back fossils from the Underground.” 

“Yeah, but…” Goh wedged the chisel next to the fossil, and another crack splintered up the tunnel wall. “Stop! The guide warned us--”

A rumble overhead interrupted him. Pikachu tackled Sobble sideways as the first rock broke loose. Ash only had time to shove Goh sideways before the debris swept him back. Their lantern disappeared under the rubble, plunging the tunnel into darkness. 

As the dust settled, Ash realized that his eyes were watering, and Ash panicked. He fumbled for his phone and used the light to search for Sobble. He spotted the water lizard several feet away, tucked behind Pikachu-- scared but unharmed. Pikachu patted Sobble’s head and nodded toward Ash. Reassured, Ash turned back to the rocks. “Goh? Goh, can you hear me?”

There was a pocket of empty space between the rockfall and the ceiling. Ash scrambled up the pile. Angling his phone screen for light, Ash peered through the hole. On the other side of the debris, he spotted Goh lying face-up with his legs pinned under a stone slab. He didn’t stir even when Ash called his name-- softly at first, louder when he didn’t respond. 

“Hold on!” Ash clawed through the loose earth, determined to dig his way through. The ceiling rumbled ominously, and Pikachu cried out. Ash leaned back in time to avoid a second shower of debris. The hole vanished under the debris as rock dust filled the air, and Ash was forced to retreat.

They would have to find a way around. Coughing, Ash stumbled back to Pikachu and Sobble. “Come on. We have to hurry.” 

When he woke up to a pitch-black tunnel and a nasty bump on the back of his head, Goh knew what had happened. He knew it was his fault. Even as fixated as he was on the fossil, he heard Ash’s warning and kept going anyway. He was the worst… but now wasn’t the time to give in to self-pity. 

He tried to wriggle free, but something heavy held his legs in place. He reached for the Pokeballs at his waist and released Morelull. With a little shimmy, Morelull released enough shining spores to illuminate the tunnel. 

Goh scanned the area: the stone slab on his legs, the pile of debris blocking the way, and the empty tunnel stretching into darkness behind him. “Ash? Pikachu?”

His voice echoed down the tunnel, and only then did he start to worry. Surely they hadn’t been caught in the collapse. Pikachu and Sobble had been standing back, and Ash had quick reflexes. They had to be okay… but on the off chance they weren’t, Goh had to find them. 

The shimmering spores started to flicker out, and Morelull wiggled again. “More-uulll?”

“Got it, got it.” Goh redoubled his efforts to dig himself out, but the stone on his legs refused to budge. Propped up on his elbows, Goh considered his options. Maybe if Morelull used Ingrain, the roots could break up the rock.

Before he could test his theory, there was a roar behind them. With a whimper, Morelull ducked closer to Goh’s shoulder as the ground rumbled. The light of a headlamp flashed across an intersecting tunnel. Someone shouted, “Leave us alone! We don’t want to fight youuu!” 

Goh frowned. “Wait. I know that voice…”

A familiar face burst into view: Team Rocket’s James with Wobbuffet on his heels. Behind them, a Graveler had tucked himself into a ball and rolled after them with another roar. Graveler was picking up speed, and James yanked Wobbuffet sideways to avoid being rolled over.

Which meant that when Graveler kept going, the Pokemon was headed straight for Goh. “Morelull, use Flash!”

A blinding light filled the tunnel. In that instant, Goh twisted at the waist and threw a Pokeball. He heard, rather than saw, the thwack of the Pokeball striking Graveler’s head. The Pokeball rocked twice before clicking. From his pocket, Goh’s phone chimed, “Nice!”

Along the far wall, James sank to a crouch. With the Flash fading, the only light remaining was from his headlamp. “Whew… I thought we were goners.”

“Wooobuffet,” his Pokemon agreed.

Goh stretched his arm out, but Graveler’s Pokeball remained out of reach. The movement caught James’s eye, and Goh braced himself for a fight. He could just picture the man from Team Rocket snatching up Graveler and walking away while Goh watched, helpless. 

Instead, James asked, “Are you stuck?”

“No!” Goh didn’t want to show weakness in front of someone from Team Rocket. Still, as James continued to stare at him, he realized that there was no hiding his predicament. “Yes.”

Wobbuffet shuffled closer and nudged the Pokeball into Goh’s hand. He hesitated to take it until James pointed out, “You know, Graveler’s pretty strong. I bet it can move those rocks.” 

Goh couldn’t believe his ears. This Team Rocket guy was actually going to help him? Not one to waste an opportunity, Goh released Graveler and asked him to move the stone slab. Graveler easily picked it up. He then eyed James as if considering whether to throw the rock at him.

Goh rolled up to his knees and placed a hand on one of Graveler’s shoulders. “Hey, let’s be friends, okay?” With a grunt, Graveler set the rock aside.

“Yeah, let’s be friends…” James laughed nervously. Between them, Morelull raised a root-like finger to touch Wobbuffet’s arm, almost like a handshake. “You, uh, haven’t seen Jessie or Meowth, have you? We got separated during that earthquake.”

“What earthquake?”

“The one that caused that.” James gestured at the cave-in. “The tunnels collapsed in half a dozen places. Without a map, it’s impossible to find your way.”

Goh frowned. His mishap with the fossil might have caved in one section of the Underground, but he doubted that his little hammer and chisel could have any long-ranging effects. Coincidence? 

“GRAV-elll.” Graveler pantomimed a pounding sound, waking up in a rage, and rolling into a ball. Goh’s stomach sank again as he pieced together what had happened. His chiseling must have annoyed Graveler, whose rage resulted in the earthquake that collapsed the other tunnels. So it was still his fault, after all.

“Hey, Graveler? Can you tell if anyone’s trapped under here?” Goh pointed toward the pile of rocks. Graveler dove in, digging through to the other side in less than a minute. He returned with a shrug that seemed to say that he hadn’t found anyone. Goh breathed a sigh of relief; Ash had escaped. He had to assume that Sobble would be with him.

“You’re here with the twerp and his Pikachu, right?” James asked. “Tell you what-- I’ll team up with you just this once. It’s safer than wandering around these tunnels alone.”

“What? No way.” Goh folded his arms. He knew better than to trust a so-called truce with Team Rocket. As soon as they got a chance, they would go right back to stealing Pokemon. That’s what had happened when they teamed up against Zapdos.

“Would you prefer to walk around in the dark?” James tapped his headlamp. When Goh didn’t budge, James sighed. “Look, I hate to admit it, but without Jessie and Meowth… I’m worthless without them.”

As much as he didn’t want to, Goh understood. He felt the same way about Ash sometimes. It wasn’t just the way Ash kept him on task or watched his back, either. Ash inspired him to learn more about Pokemon’s feelings, how they battled, how they connected people. Sometimes, Goh felt like he had been walking around in the dark, completely oblivious to all the amazing things out in the world, until Ash showed up and handed him a flashlight. 

“Fine, let’s team up.” Goh picked up Morelull and placed the tiny Pokemon on his shoulder. He offered a hand to Graveler, and to his surprise, Wobbuffet grabbed his other hand. Goh waited until James met his eyes. “It’ll be easier to find the others with a lamp, anyway. Lead the way.” 

James smiled. “Right-o!”

Ash wasn’t even surprised when he bumped into Team Rocket… or at least, part of Team Rocket. As Pikachu and Meowth exchanged insults, Jessie pointed at the empty space beside Ash. “Where’s brat boy number two?” 

Ash ignored the jibe. Instead, he pointed out the empty space beside Jessie. “Where’s James?”

Ash and Jessie stared each other down for a long minute, both too stubborn to admit that they had lost their partner. Finally Meowth suggested a temporary truce. “Just until we find James,” he said.

“And Goh,” Ash insisted, because he knew better than to trust Team Rocket to play fair. From beside Pikachu, Sobble whimpered and started to tear up. Ash waved his hands. “Don’t worry, Sobble, we’ll find him soon!”

“The crybaby Pokemon is with you?” Jessie crouched next to Sobble. He puffed up his cheeks and squirted water in her face. Pikachu laughed.

“Enough horsing around.” Meowth picked up the lantern he’d been carrying before. “Let’s get moving.”

Ash let Meowth lead. Goh had insisted that Ash download a map of the Sinnoh Underground before they came down here, but since Goh always navigated, Ash had no idea how to read the tangled network of tunnels. Whenever they came to a crossing, Meowth’s whiskers would twitch. Pikachu didn’t look all that confident in Meowth’s navigation skills, but after a few turns, his ears perked up. “Pikaaa?”

“So I’m curious,” Jessie said out of the blue. “What’s your plan?”

“What plan?” Ash frowned. As if he would give Team Rocket a heads-up so they could follow him around anymore than they already did.

Jessie shrugged. “It’s just strange to see you set up shop somewhere. You don’t plan to stay in Vermilion forever, right?” Ash gestured to the darkness around them. “You know what I mean.”

Ash started to say no. He never intended to stay in Vermilion City for long, but working as a research fellow had turned out to be pretty awesome. He could travel all over the place and still had a home base, so to speak. Sure, he expected that he would move on eventually, but the truth was… Ash found himself reluctant to make plans that didn’t involve Goh. 

After all of his travels, Ash had finally found someone who not only kept up with him but also made every adventure feel like the first one. Maybe, whenever this adventure came to an end, Ash could convince Goh to come with him. Wouldn’t it be fun to explore Galar, or maybe a place he hadn’t explored yet, like Pasio?

“I guess it’s none of my business,” Jessie interrupted his thoughts, “what trouble you get up to with your little boyfriend.”

Ash squawked, loudly exclaiming, “Boyfriend?!”

Jessie stopped. “Shhh… do you hear that?” 

Something clicked against the ceiling. Meowth held up his lantern, and the light glinted off the fangs of a Gliscor.

Gliscor tapped her tail against the ceiling as her head swiveled between Sobble and Meowth. When her eyes landed on Pikachu, she swooped down.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt. The electricity bounced harmlessly off Gliscor, but the light must have startled her enough that she veered sideways, landing neatly on the wall. “Gliii-SCOR!”

“Don’t just stand there! Run!” Jessie pushed Ash forward. Ash hadn’t planned on running away, but at Jessie’s shout, Pikachu and Sobble darted ahead. 

Gliscor swooped after them. Ash turned, reaching for another Pokeball-- maybe he should give Dracovish a chance?-- but before he could do anything, someone shouted, “Mirror Coat!”

Sliding between Ash and Gliscor, Wobbuffet glowed with a mirror-like sheen. When Gliscor collided with the Pokemon, she bounced backward. 

“Wobbuffet!” Jessie hugged her Pokemon. Ash turned in time to see Meowth drop the lantern and leap into James’s arms.

Of course, Ash’s eyes flew to Goh, who looked a little dustier but no worse for wear. Ash recognized the Morelull but not the Graveler. “Hey!” Goh said, grinning. “Everyone okay?”

Pikachu chirped an affirmative. Sobble scrambled up to Goh’s shoulder to press their cheeks together.

Ash glanced between Jessie hugging Wobbuffet and Meowth clinging to James. He wanted a hug, too, but he tamped down the urge. First he had to calm down Gliscor. She had retreated to the ceiling but continued to rattle her tail threateningly.

Thinking of his own silly Gliscor back in Pallet Town, Ash found himself reluctant to battle. He held up his hands placatingly. “Hey, there. You don’t want to fight, do you?” If she had intended to hurt them, Ash was willing to bet that she would have swooped down on them in complete silence. She only wanted to scare them off by making noise. “It’s okay. We’ll leave you alone now, okay?”

“Speak for yourself,” Meowth started, but Pikachu patted his cheeks. The resulting sparks had Meowth scrambling backward to avoid getting zapped.

Gliscor glared at Meowth, but seeing that Pikachu intended to cover her retreat, she took the chance. Silently, she spread her wings and glided away in the opposite direction.

Ash half-expected Goh to grumble about not catching the Gliscor, but when he turned back, it was Team Rocket who looked disgruntled. “You ruin all our plans,” James whined. “The boss could have used a Pokemon like that.”

“Back to catching Pikachu, then?” Jessie suggested.

Ash almost rolled his eyes. It looked like he would have his battle after all. 

“Not so fast.” While Ash had his eyes on Gliscor, Goh had returned Morelull and Sobble to their Pokeballs, but Graveler remained at his side, cracking his knuckles. Goh winked at Ash. “I got your back. Graveler, use Magnitude!”

Graveler hopped into the air, tucked himself into a ball, and slammed back into the ground. The tunnel shook. Team Rocket scrambled backward. Goh ran the other way, snatching Ash’s hand in the process.

Graveler’s attack didn’t collapse the tunnel, but it kicked enough rock dust into the air to cover their escape. Goh pulled Ash down a side tunnel and kept running until they couldn’t hear anyone behind them anymore. When the light of Ash’s Rotom phone proved insufficient, Goh switched out Graveler for Morelull again and had the tiny Pokemon light their way.

When they stopped to catch their breath, Goh tried to let go of Ash’s hand… only for Ash to tighten his grip and yank him into a tight hug. 

Goh froze. Hesitantly, he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Ash’s waist. “Ash? What’s wrong? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m just really glad you’re okay,” Ash said. 

“Sorry.” Goh stepped back, but his hands slid up to grip Ash’s forearms. “I should’ve listened to you. Guess I’m kinda worthless on my own.”

Pikachu startled at that, but Ash had heard Goh’s self-depreciating comments before. Twisting his arms, Ash caught Goh’s hands in his once again. “Hey. We were on our way to help you, and you ended up helping us. We look out for each other, right?”

Goh blinked, both at the hand-holding and Ash’s words. “Yeah. You got it.”

“Great.” Ash grinned and tugged Goh forward by the hand. “Now come on, we still have to find some fossils for Chloe.”

“Wait, you’re trusting me with the mining kit again?”

Pikachu giggled as Ash admitted, “Maybe I should give it a try this time. You did cause a cave-in...” With a laugh of his own, Goh fell into step with him, and Ash knew that they would be just fine.

If Goh didn’t see his own worth, Ash would stick with him until he could see himself the way Ash saw him. If Ash doubted whether Goh would follow him into his next adventure… well, he couldn’t see into the future any further than he could see into the dark tunnel ahead, but their hands folded together felt like a sign of things to come.


End file.
